


Terrasen's Princess

by golden_tragedy



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi, aella is obviously aiyra, but it gets better, but the identity plot point is kind of minor, canonical number of children, it's dark ig, this is a next gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_tragedy/pseuds/golden_tragedy
Summary: Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius roared her wrath to the stars, her magic flaring around her in a pillar of fire. Rowan's own blood pounded in his ears, the sound deafening.They took her. His daughter. He turned to his wife, his mate who stared at the horizon in despair so complete it cracked Rowan's mask.The heir of Terrasen had been stolen.----------------------Aella Astern. An unstoppable warrior bloodsworn to a Queen who uses Aella's magic to bring chaos to the known world. The most powerful magic user of all time, Aella Astern is destined to rule an empire that will sweep the world. And any worlds beyond it. But she is hiding something that could doom everything she holds close to her heart of wildfire. As she grows stronger and all eyes turn to the most powerful female in the world, it is attracting unwanted attention that she cannot hide from.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch.1

Ten years ago  
"By the wyrd I hate you!" Aiyra screamed as she stormed down the stairs

"Aiyra, don't you dare step out of that door!" Her mother, the Queen of Terrasen -Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius- yelled back, flinging a finger out. If Aiyra wasnt completely mistaken, she could've sworn there was genuine fear in her mother's voice, but pride getting the best of her, she took a step out.

She barely had time to think when something grabbed her and flung her over it's shoulder. She felt fear course through her like a river. She tried reaching for that curse of hers, the magic that was so strong she couldn't control it, but the panic coursing through her made her incapable of doing anything but scream. Normally, when she didn't need it, her magic would flare, decimating anything near her. Her father came running out, her mother not too far behind, both easily caught up to them. It wasn't her mother she focused on, it was her father -closest to her- she looked at the harsh line of words on his face, the story of a loss she had never been told of and she screamed in pure, blind panic.

She screamed for them, flinging her chubby arms out so he could reach her, and he tried, by the Wyrd he did, but whoever was carrying her flung up a shield that even the mightiest Fae warrior couldn't breach. The tears streaming down her face made her blind to the fire, her mother's magic and ice, her father's, that pounded again and again against that shield.   
She choked on her tears as she punched the male's back repeatedly with her tiny fists.

"Stop!" She wailed "take me back!"

But they didn't and her father and mother did all they could to get through that shield, even as they strapped an iron mask to Aiyra's face that made it almost impossible for her to breathe, that stifled her magic and made her nauseous. She could hear her father roaring in anger as he pounded his fists against the shield and used every ounce of his magic to try and save her. To no avail. She could hear her mother screaming in utter fury and for a second, the flames cleaved a crack in that shield. But there was a burst of light. And they were gone.   
\------------------------------------------  
Aella stormed down the gilded halls, her blue cloak snapping in the breeze that only surrounded her, running it's fingers through her hair, teasing it, playing with the water that lapped the sides of marble floor. Kamien, her second, on her heels.   
She was the General of her queen's armies and the most powerful Fae female in the world. It had once been Aelin Galathynius in the north, but Aella had long since taken that title. Her cadre consisted of possibly the deadliest Fae in the known world.   
Jaena who had grown up in a hellhole that made her all the more vicious, a trait that defined her cadre, had her disappearing act where she could go from one place to another in the span of a blink. Kamien, on the other hand, loved her family-the cadre- and burned with it, making her deadly to anyone who posed a threat to those she cared for. Waylay, who had developed an affinity for water, was gentler than the rest of them but still cutthroat by usual standards and Sebastian was the icy cold counterpart to Aella's wild, fiery heart. It was why he was her third, the ice to Kamien's burning passions and Aella's own wind, ice and flame.   
Their power, however, didn't stop them from being closer than she usually would've let anyone be.  
People smiled at Kamien in the halls but she paid them no heed. Not now, at least. Kamien knew everyone here by name, but Aella knew it was just a ruse, to get people to trust her. Just to tear them down if they proved to be threats. People often made the mistake of assuming that Kamien was the one to plead to, to try and sway in case they were at the mercy of the cadre. It was the last mistake they ever made.  
Her cadre's structure was more like those of the Ironteeth witches. They were the most vicious and deadly group under Deanna's control, but while the rest of the cadre were relatively equal in skill and power, none of them forgot just what Aella was, no matter how much they tried to pretend like they were equal. Another one of Deanna's ploys, to alienate her and remind her that her magic was still capable of snapping her in half and taking over her mind and soul.   
Sebastian was a mere two steps away from Kamien, Kamien a step away from Aella when Aella flung the throne room's doors open to see Deanna lounging on her throne, about four wolves at her feet.   
Aella sketched a bow, shallow enough to prompt a warning snarl from one of the wolves but Deanna paid no heed.  
"Yes, Commander?"  
Aella tossed the wooden box at her feet.   
"I brought you a gift" she crooned  
Deanna's smile became serpentine  
"I have another task for you, Commander"  
"And that is?"   
"There is a city off the coast, Rosk, find it, and end it."  
"Prisoners?"  
"No."  
Aella allowed a cruel smirk to play along the corners of her mouth, allowed that bloodthirsty part of her to show in her eyes, allowed her bloodlust to hone into something razor sharp that roiled in her veins, thrashing, begging to be let out.   
And then, she whirled around not waiting for dismissal, catching Kamien's gaze as she did. Kamien was smirking as well. Sebastian was standing near the doors, cold delight setting off his already accentuated features. A person would be a fool to not recognise the bloodlust in his eyes.   
That bloodlust only added to his cruel beauty. Sebastian was beautiful, even by Fae standards. He had sharp features, icy blue eyes and light brown hair, high cheekbones, strong jaw, and a cruel smirk that made him look even more devastatingly beautiful than he already was. His shoulders were pushed back, his chin high, a regal sort of cruel indifference made up his icy cold aura.   
And she pushed through the doors, turning to the rest of the cadre who had been stationed outside.   
"Rest today and tomorrow. We leave day after tomorrow at dawn for Rosk. Be prepared."   
Sebastian walked out of the throne room, his own blue cloak billowing behind him as he prowled toward her, making her toes curl in her boots. Aella nodded to them and they understood the dismissal, leaving her alone with him.  
"Sebastian" she said quietly, silently beckoning him to come closer. As he did, she saw the cold calculation in his eyes switch to an amused sort of wariness as he noted that the winds shifted, rising and howling, drowning out any sound.  
"You travel to Rosk tonight." Aella explained, "assess the situation. Warn them. Subtly."  
Sebastian nodded and the winds died down, reducing to a breeze that made her cape snap behind her.  
"Now, rest lieutenant. You'll need your strength." she announced before stalking down the hallway.  
She made it a point to give a subtle warning to whatever city she was to wipe off the face of the world. Even if no one understood it, it eased her conscience. It was the only form of mercy she could offer. Sebastian came to her room at three in the morning and sat on the bed, a few feet away from her and Aella groaned as she pushed herself up and stared at him through sleep bleary eyes.   
"One family," he said, so quiet that it might have just been the sheets rustling   
Aella nodded, now fully awake  
"It's a relatively small city, but it might actually require some semblance of concentration. They have about fifteen hundred highly trained guards at the palace, equally well trained city guards and three demi fae. They switch rotations in 90 minutes. The palace would have been impossible to breach had it not been for the fact that they have no wards stopping Jaena from doing her disappearing act into the castle and opening the gate."  
"And the fact that we're a race of exceedingly good looking, freakishly strong Fae" Aella smirked and Sebastian shot her a quick glare before continuing   
"Everyone aside from the guards will panic if we kill one figurehead, the King's guard. He's well known and respected as being the best swordsman in Rosk. People rely on his capabilities. Once the city is in chaos,-"  
"We finish it." Aella finished thoughtfully, over the decades, she had seen a pattern. When people were in chaos, the city was already doomed.


	2. Ch.2

Gav" Aiyra whined "I'm bored..."  
Her cousin looked over his book at her, completely unamused   
"So? I can't magically prevent that can I?"   
"But there's no one around to play!" She scowled, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him off his chair.  
His eyes softened at that. Her mother had done her best, but her magic was unstable and other kids were afraid of being killed by her magical explosions. Even now, at only eight years old she was lethal. Even Gav was at risk, but he never seemed to care.   
"Well then," he yawned, stretching and then standing up "what do you suggest we do?"   
"Can you shift?" She asked innocently, already bracing herself for the 'no' she would undoubtedly receive.  
Gav just rolled his eyes at her and in a bright flash of light, turned into a lion- his favourite form.  
He bent down a bit and she climbed up, running her fingers through his tawny mane.  
"Can I braid it?"   
Gav turned his head slightly to stare at her but blinked, just once. Yes, then. They had established a code for when they were forced to sit in formal dinners with no end in sight. She slowly started braiding it as Gav lay down. He huffed to get her attention and glanced at his book, lying open on his chair. Aiyra grabbed it and placed it in front of him, turning the page whenever he signalled her to, braiding his mane all the while.   
They sat like that in peace for quite some time, until her aunt came in.   
Her Aunt Lysandra was where Gav had gotten his shifting abilities from, Aiyra and her had spent many a night sitting on the rooftops and talking.   
"Gavriel, Aiyra, you're both late for training."  
"I don't want to go" Aiyra said, not willing to get up until every strand was braided.   
"I understand the sentiment, Aiyra but your father will have my head if you're not there for training"  
"But then Gav's going to open all the braids!"   
Her aunt fixed her son with a warning stare   
"No he won't, will you Gavriel?"   
There was a flash of light and Aiyra slid to the floor, landing with a slight bump. Before she could say anything, Gav reassured her that he wouldn't even think of undoing them. In human form, half of his short golden hair was braided. His Ashryver eyes were laughing as he screamed  
"Race you!"   
His legs were longer and he was usually much faster, but today she only lost to him by a few seconds.   
Her Uncle Aedy was talking to her father in the courtyard, her mother stood to the side, watching Aiyra and Gavriel arguing about who won.  
"Rowan, Aedion," she said "save this for later"  
Her father turned toward her and his tattooed face broke into a smile as she launched herself at him   
"Daddy,"   
He hummed and she said  
"I don't want to do weapons today."  
He drew back from the hug and opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'you need to train with weapons as well, you can't rely only on your magic', but she beat him to it.  
"I want to see what my animal form is"   
Gav had already started sparring with his father, the sounds travelling over the stones.   
Her mother walked over  
"It'll likely be a hawk or maybe a swan, from Mab's line."  
"A swan?!"  
"It's not that bad" she laughed   
"Yes it is! Gav will never let me hear the end of it"   
All she said was   
"Think of something that calms you, focus on that and shift"   
Aiyra closed her eyes, listening to the quiet song the wind sung, smelt the scents of the people she held dearest, scented that song of freedom in the whispering trees. Her magic rose, a wave against which she had no power. Nonono. Now was not the time for a magical episode. She withdrew from that power, that curse, panting.   
"Your magic is necessary for the shift, darling. Use it." Her mother's turquoise eyes bore into her own, full of understanding  
"But-"   
Our shields are strong enough to prevent any real damage, Aiyra." Her father's mouth quirked up into a smile "we're not completely defenceless"   
She nodded, she'd heard the stories. Lorcan, another one of her uncles appeared, interest sparking in his eyes. He was the only one who refused to be called 'uncle'.  
Uncle Aedy and Gavriel had stopped too. All watching her, curious to see her shift. She went back to that calm, quiet place. Her magic rose again but she stood in front of that colossal, endless, powerful wave and quickly took out a handful before it could strike. She felt a surge of power and panicked. But she realised what it was.  
The shift.  
\-----------------  
Aella Astern strapped weapons all over her body.   
Daggers on her thighs, two swords crossed over her back, hunting knives for close range combat on her arms, light armour covered her lithe body. She set a crown on her head.  
It was to show she was the General Commander of the mightiest kingdom in the Northern continent. And to show her power, the might of her magic.  
The pale gold armour showed her fire magic; the war crown, a writhing, molten silver- represented her ice. And the wind that always surrounded her and her alone sent its own message.  
The blades hidden in the soles of her boots were built to flick out when she moved her ankle a particular way. It served well for beheading the very few Valg that escaped the Torre Cesme healers centuries ago.  
She arranged her mouth into a cruel, lazy smirk, a wolffish glint in her eyes. She debated putting on her cloak but decided that she would prefer it not torn to shreds.  
Aella Astern stormed down the halls, slowing her pace to a stalking prowl as she neared the rendezvous point. Her cadre was already there.   
Jaena's mouth was set in a firm line, even as her eyes glinted in anticipation of the upcoming battle.   
Waylay was equally standoffish, her muscular arms crossed over her chest, a light scowl playing about her mouth. Waylay was the only one of them who never seemed excited for battle. Where their animal bright eyes would shine with thrill, hers were hard and solemn. But no one could question her place in the cadre- not when Aella had seen her literally rip a male's limbs from his body for taking advantage of a drunk Jaena.   
Kamien was already smiling. Her face was the portrait of ease, even though the tension to enter battle emanated from her frame.  
Sebastian was calmest, his bloodlust expertly contained as he leant against the wall, studying Aella as she entered.   
Aella herself allowed that battle calm to envelop her, allowed it to slip over her like a calming northern wind.   
When her eyes opened, they were no longer simply alert, but raging, cold and cunning, a silver beacon of light in the dark.  
Jaena'a darkness swirled around them. Aella wasn't sure why her magic manifested as a dark force. As far as she knew, the dark god of death had never blessed her ancestors. Because now, their magic was passed through their parents. Aelin of the Wildfire had banished the gods, doomed them. No one was chosen to bear a god's power anymore, it passed through their ancestry now.   
Some said Aella herself was a god due to her endless well of magic.   
The darkness faded. They no longer stood in Deanna's palace but in a city off the coast.  
Rosk.   
Where an army stood to meet them.   
Sebastian turned to her, a smirk playing about the corners of his mouth   
It seems they got your message  
Aella snorted. But they made a good choice. At least they would go down with their honour intact.  
And her silver eyes held a fiery red glow at her magic built up, readying to blast the city off the face of this world.  
She didn't really need much time to gather that much magic, but for once, she decided to play. She drew her hunting knives, smirking, before she joined the fray. It took her a few moments to sense the rhythm and flow of the battle, then she was simply another current in the sea. Twirling, slashing and snarling, she didn't halt for a minute. Her opponents didn't even get the chance to fight back before her knives were there, slashing across their throats.

As she danced through the field, she finally caught their scent. The Demi Fae were here. She let out a burst of her magic, a quick pulse that incinerated the people near her.

Sensing a shift in the currents behind her, she whirled, bringing up her knives to block the Demi Fae's attacks. He was a good three inches on her and about fifty pounds heavier. For entertainment purposes only, she decided to actually fight for a while and not just slash her knives across his throat like she could now. She threw herself into a quick backflip, her booted feet catching him in the chin, sending him flying back. Landing softly, she stalked toward him as he quickly stood up, a loud crack echoed through her bones as he quickly set his broken jaw. Laughing, she unleashed herself on him, mildly intrigued when he managed to meet every blow. Perhaps more surprising, he didn't underestimate her due to her slim, bony build. Their weapons clashed, sparks flying as they moved in a whirlwind. She was distinctly aware that they were in a tight circle, people pressing them closer, hoping to get her at a disadvantage, ready to leap in the minute she left herself unguarded. Snarling, she unleashed shards of ice that impaled them through their throats, leaving her with more space that she utilized to her fullest advantage. As he slashed down at her back, she rolled out of the way and shifted into her hawk form, flying high before plummeting down in an all out dive. Towards the end, she shifted back into her Fae form, her foot aiming for his face. As his nose crunched, she flipped back to avoid the sword he swung towards where her hand would have been. A risky move on his part. Losing his balance, he fell face forward. Growing tired of this fight, she just drove her knife into his chest, pulling it back out with a jerk as she continued onwards.

She heard Kamien howl with delighted laughter and a kiss of darkness told her that the other two Demi Fae were gone. Shifting into her hawk form, she circled the skies, tracking her cadre. Sebastian was almost all the way through their ranks, Kamien was in a cobblestone street near the outskirts of the city, Waylay's water magic simply stopped the bloodflow in any soldier who came near her, dead bodies were piled around her in a heap, Jaena was prowling the streets for any soldiers hiding there. Half the army was gone. Normally they would have stopped now and Aella would have blasted the city to ashes, but it was simply too much fun. They hadn't done this together in months. The cadre saw her, but not seeing her signal, they understood the message. Aella flew back down, shfting at the last moment, landing in a crouch. The force of her impact paving cracks on the street, she called on her flames to dance on her skin. The soldiers nearest her stumbled back in shock.

The scent of their fear clogged her nose and suddenly the thrill of battle wore off. This was when it became a slaughterhouse, once the fear settled in. She sent out a pulse of power. Darkness swirled- confirmation that the cadre was no longer in range. Her silver eyes glowed, more luminous than the moon as her power rallied. Her wind lifted her high above their ranks and her power exploded. Waves and waves of flame poured off her, shards of ice impaled whoever was left-giving them a quick end- and her wind fanned the flame that started to devour the city. she waited until all that remained were ashes. Then with a sharp tug on that well of magic inside her, the flames subsided, turning to nothing. She raised her arms and waited for Jaena's darkness to take her back to Deanna's palace.

Once it did, she faced her cadre, all blood spattered but their animal bright eyes gleamed. And she cracked a grin. They returned it, and groaned as she said

'Come on let's go and tell Deanna we're done"

"Now?" Kamien groaned "I need to take a shower there's gore inside my armor"

Aella cringed but said

"The sooner we get it over with, the better."

"How does one get gore inside their armor?' Waylay mused as they made their way to the throne room

"I honestly have no idea" Kamien stared mournfully at her blood soaked brown hair

Aella shot them both a warning glance as they neared the throne room doors. All of them stood up a little straighter, held their heads a little higher as they walked in. Deanna was sprawled across her throne as she gazed at them, cold delight setting her eyes gleaming.

"It is done." Aella said, meeting Deanna's gaze with quiet fire

She was aware of her cadre on a knee behind her, but she refused to do the same. Deanna didn't really care- when it came to her at least. It was like a jab in their faces that Aella was infinitely more powerful than all of them.

"Well done, General"

Aella gave a quick dip of her head in acknowledgement.

"There is something awaiting you in your chambers"

Understanding the dismissal, Aella spun on her heel and stormed out the door, her cadre following. Sebastian peeled off at some point, going to his own rooms, leaving Aella, Kamien, Jaena and Waylay together.

"Come to my room after you're done bathing?" she asked.

"Obviously" Jaena rolled her eyes. It was sort of a ritual, after some mission like this to just unwind and relax with each other

And with that they separated.

Aella went to her room, where on the table in the foyer, lay a wrapped package.

She picked it up, sniffing to make sure it wasn't laced with poison or anything of the sort before she ripped it open. Staring at her, beautifully glossy and lethally sharp, sat a coal black sword, slightly curved at the tip. She picked it up, balancing it on the tip of a finger. It was perfect, light as air. This was not the type of sword that her arm would get tired of holding during battle. Setting it down gently, she stripped her armour off, taking off her white undershirt and black pants before sitting down in the tub. Taking hold of the washcloth she started scrubbing off the blood.

Just when she had pulled on a long oversize shirt and a pair of shorts the rest walked in.

Jaena whistled upon seeing the blade.

"What are you going to name it?" Waylay asked, balancing it on her palm

"I was thinking Arondite?"

Kamien nodded, impressed

"How do you come up with these names?"

"Honestly, these are just words I've come across in books" Aella shrugged, sitting cross legged on the bed, her back to the headboard as the rest took up their respective places- Jaena opposite her, Waylay next her and Kamien sprawled in the middle, her head in Jaena's lap, feet in Waylay's.

"What were you telling Sebastian the other day?" Waylay asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth 

Aella grinned back 

"It's too outrageous for such delicate ears"

"It was that scandalous?" Kamien roared in laughter 

"Of course not" Jaena snorted "The day Sebastian Miyron manages to talk dirty to a girl without turning bright red is the day I change my name."

Aella joined in with the laughter, all of them screaming and talking over each other, enjoying the coziness that they created together.


	3. Ch.3

"Yes!" Her mother screamed, pumping her fist in the air.   
Aiyra's wings, brown wings beat in the air. A hawk, after her father.   
Her father's triumphant laugh echoed across the courtyard and she loosed a cry of complete victory.  
Gav whooped and everyone else just smiled at her, pride evident.   
There was a bright flash of light as her father shifted and they flew together, over the Staghorns, her mother's kingsflame a fiery red carpet underneath her.   
An ice kissed wind pushed both of them, until they were flying faster than Aiyra would ever have thought possible.

\--------------------------------

A week later, Deanna summoned Aella yet again.

"I swear to the gods if I need to annihilate another city." she growled softly to Sebastian as he accompanied her to the throne room. 

Kamien had been knocked unconscious during training when Aella hit her with the butt of her blade a bit too hard a few minutes ago.

He snickered, but went silent as those massive doors loomed above their heads. Aella blasted them open on a gust of ice kissed wind, only to see Deanna sitting properly on her throne for once. Shit. Not a good sign.

She wasn't stupid so she played it safe, dropping down on a knee the way everyone did.

"General," Deanna's voice was cold in a way Aella rarely heard "my spies brought something to my attention"

Aella kept her gaze on the floor, not daring to glance up.

"It seems one family from Rosk escaped."

Aella's heart skipped a beat but she said

"Shall I hunt them down?"

"Yes. But do not kill them. Bring them here."

Oh god no. No,no,no. She almost choked as she said

"As you wish, my Queen"

She felt- rather than saw- Deanna's sharp gaze flick to Sebastian.

"Your third must go on a mission for me. Solo. It is a simple mission, but it requires him being caught."

"Where is this mission to take place?"

"Ignisforde."

Aella almost choked yet again, Ignisforde was a sworn enemy to Deanna and all her allies.

"Then while the male, Kallon is keeping your third company, the rest of your cadre will get inside and capture him. After a two day period."

Keeping your third company. The most vulgar words she had ever heard. But two days. On Kallon's tables. She herself had spent some time there. It was not an experience she'd like to repeat. This was punishment. Deanna knew then, about the warning and she was punishing her by sentencing her third to torture.

Deanna didn't wait for her confirmation before she said 

"You may leave"

Heart thundering like a war drum, Aella stood, her knees shaking. She couldn't even summon her usual prowling gait and instead focused on not running out of that room like a coward. Sebastian followed, not saying a word until they reached Aella's rooms.

She whirled around to face him, her heart breaking at the look on his face, so calm and untroubled when she could sense that he felt the opposite way. 

"Sebastian you don't have to do this. I'll do it."

"We both know you can't do that." he said quietly

"I don't care what she does to me, but I am not going to put you through that." she snarled softly as his shoulders curved inward

"I can handle it." he said, his eyes hardening as he pushed his shoulders back up.

She was going to tell him no. That she had barely survived it. But while she did not agree with his choice, it was one she would respect. If only because of the effort he was putting in to hide that fear in his eyes. So she nodded, even though it physically hurt, and moved to stand next to him in the only comfort she knew how to offer: solidarity.

"We'll get you out before you know it."

She didn't know how long they stood there. They only pulled away when a servant delivered Deanna's message to get on with it. They didn't say anything.

There was nothing to say anyway.

The minute he left, panic overcame Aella. She was pacing in front of the fireplace, and snarled so viciously when the maid came in that she went bone white and left immediately.

Then something went through both her ankles. 

Managing to think over the pain, she scanned her ankles for wounds but there was nothing. The pain was still there, as sharp as it had been before. She swore and screamed Kamien's name, using her magic to carry the sound all over Deanna's palace so she would hear it. 

Hissing in pain, she finally realized what it was as hot, burning heat seared across her stomach. Sebastian. She didn't have any mental capability left to wonder why. 

Through the haze of pain, she vaguely saw Kamien break her door in the hurry to get in

"Oh gods" she muttered scanning her for injuries

"Sebastian" Aella gasped, doubling over as another burn planted itself next to the first one "Kallon"

Kamien's face hardened, a growl escaping her lips as she picked Aella up and set her on her bed before running out, faster than light. 

Aella lay on her bed, twisting and groaning, praying Sebastian would faint, something. She tried to come up with something, to think but her mind refused, her body screaming in pain even as she refused to let any sounds come out of her mouth. All she could do was pray to whatever might be listening and hope that Kamien ran, ran like the wind. She had never been this helpless before, unable to do anything. Every primal Fae instinct screamed at her, to help him, to go and slaughter anyone in her path.

She didn't bother wondering why. Only one word roared in her head repeatedly and she cursed herself for not realizing it before.

Nothing else added to the burning on her stomach and she lay back against her pillows, relief coursing through her veins, even as ideas to kill Kallon ran through her head. 

She sensed him coming closer, a beacon and she sent out a quick pulse of power to let Kamien know to bring him here. Kamien raced through the doors, Sebastian carried bridal style in her arms. Red rage blinded her as she saw the spears sticking through his ankles.

Kamien set him on the bed and Aella didn't bother mincing words as she slammed her fist into the side of his head to knock him unconscious.

She thumbed free a dagger and started sawing through the spear. She didn't dare break it and pull it out in case an iron shard got stuck in his skin. Because the spear was plated in iron, the one thing that could keep them at bay, to immobilize them long enough to kill. She was vaguely aware of Kamien doing the same on the other side. 

Once she was done, Aella's mind calmed, her mind formed it's plan.

"Go tell the healers to prepare themselves"

Kamien nodded and left, and Aella turned her attention to the carefully sliced muscles on his legs and arms that weren't healing. Must've been done with iron. She glanced up, at his torso and a snarl ripped out of her throat. Fivd letters were burned into his skin

WHORE

It was nothing to do with Sebastian, it was a message to Aella. A triumphant, mocking reminder that Kallon had branded her third.

She picked him up and ran to the infirmary where she entrusted him to the healers.

Then she shifted into her hawk form and flew west, toward Ignisforde. She owed Kallon Tasevna a visit. 

After playing cards in a tavern with just the right people, Aella found out that Kallon would be going to another tavern in an hour.

Aella Astern pulled a heavy black hood over her face, made sure that distinguishing features were hidden and burst through the doors 6 minutes after Kallon entered. The entire tavern went silent. She sent a flicker of magic to locate Kallon, even as she herself moved to the bar and threw down a gold piece that the young girl behind the counter barely caught.

"Beer. And don't water it down."

And she moved to a table in the back, next to Kallon's. She sat and pushed the chair on it's two back legs and crossed her arms. Kallon smirked at his friends and moved over to her table, sitting closer than she would have liked. 

The girl arrived with her drink and he stared at her, waiting for her to go before he said

"What are you doing out here alone?"

Aella almost scoffed but instead opened her mouth just enough for those elongated canines of hers to glint. 

Instead of getting deterred, he simply grinned 

"Fae huh? I've never taken a Fae before."

His hand drifted toward her 

"My house is just-"

Where his house was, they would never know. His hand had drifted dangerously close to her backside and she had jumped up in a movement she knew was barely visible and flipped him over her head where he lay groaning on the floor. She was back in her seat as if nothing had happened. 

Nobody in the room seemed to be breathing, all eyes on her.

Kallon stood up, growling

"You little bitch"

Aella stood up, moved closer to him and kicked him right in the chest. He fell to the floor again.

"Is that all you know how to do?" he scoffed 

Aella dropped down, straddling him as she pushed her hood off of her head. Kallon's eyes practically glowed in delight.

"That bastard's owner" he crowed 

Her dagger was planted through his leg a second later. Over his screams, she crooned- her voice deceptively light 

"Say that again, I dare you."

Kallon rasped out a few words that whetted Aella's rage into something so sharp she couldn't see straight.

Aella's silver eyes glowed, more luminous than the moon as her magic flared.


	4. Ch.4

Aella was next to Sebastian's bed, her chin resting on her palm as she idly gazed at him. News of Kallon's murder had likely reached Deanna by now but she couldn't bring herself to care, not after she had burned him alive. Not after he had hurt Sebastian. Sebastian had been slipping in and out of consciousness for days.

She watched as his eyelids fluttered and he turned his head towards her. Aella couldn't bring herself to make a sarcastic comment, only profound relief coursed through her as she grinned at him. He laughed, a hoarse, cracked sound as he eased himself up. The healers had healed everything, it seemed no pain lingered either as he stood up and stretched. 

"Come" she jerked her chin toward the door and he gave her a questioning glance as he followed.

Aella led him out, out of the palace and to a cliff bordering the sea. 

"What?" laughter danced in his eyes as he leaned against a tree trunk.

She stared at him for a minute, just looked at him. The way his icy eyes turned warm whenever he laughed, the way his distant, haughty face opened up. Maybe this was a bad idea. Deanna would surely kill them both. But Aella couldn't bring herself about Deanna. The words tumbled out of her before she could think of how to phrase it properly, before she could consider whether it really was a good idea.

"You're my mate."

Sebastian blinked. There was a long silence in which Aella just stared at him, unable to say anything, unable to apologize and just walk away. When she finally looked up,Sebastian's sensuous lips parted in a smile.

"I know"

Her worry dissipated. A smile, wide and joyous played around her own mouth, a smile she could not contain, would not try to.

"Since when?"

He chuckled 

"That day when you first told me to warn everyone in Qarav"

And Aella found herself taking in every line in his face, took in the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed. The need to claim him as her mate- as hers - pounded through her veins, that desire took hold- the same desire that sparked in his eyes-and she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her before claiming him as hers.

He smiled against her mouth, even as they kissed, embers sparking at their feet, her fire a living thing in her body. That smile of his disappeared and her fire sparked in her veins as they claimed each other. 

That kiss obliterated her. 

It was the world being cleaved in two and then being reborn. It was a reckoning, it was the beginning of everything and it was the end. It was finding something that made her whole

"You're mine" she breathed against his lips

He made a low sound in agreement before he pulled her in again for a second kiss that knocked the world from under her feet.

"You're mine" Sebastian's murmur was a key that unlocked every wall she ever put up

She cupped his face and broke away from him only long enough to say 

"I'm yours"

Their hands roved, Aella's blood heated. He was hers, and she was his. Mates. Equals in every way. 

Her hands played with the hem of his shirt.

"No" the word was a hoarse whisper 

Her fire calmed, soothed by her ice 

"Why not?" the words came out much breathier than she had intended

"Deanna. She'll kill you"

Right. Because if they took this further, his scent would be entwined with hers and hers with his. A signal to Deanna that they were mates. And even though the desire coursing through her demanded attention, she took a step back.

"Some other day" she swore 

"We'll run away" his tone was light, his voice teasing 

Even though that wasn't possible, she found herself nodding.

He smirked at her, those walls back up, and strode back to the palace, every step seeming forced.

Aella stood there, the days events catching up to her as she laughed and ran a hand through her hair before simply stepping off the cliff.

In a flash of light, she shifted and soared up, straight as an arrow.

When the air became too thin for her lungs she loosed a cry that shook the world, tucked in her wings and practically fell through the sky. The weight that usually hung around her shoulders, the weight that made itself clear with every breath she took seemed to disappear, to ebb away. When she neared the thrashing sea, when she was close enough that her talons grazed the water, she opened her wings with a snap and felt that weight simply disappear. She was light and free as a feather as she soared above those blue waves.


	5. Chapter 5

Aelin Whitethorn Galathynius was looking at her daughter. It was her and yet not. Her daughter now appeared as the 21 year old she was, as tall as Rowan, as athletically built as her and with Aedion's shit eating grin, her turquoise eyes as gentle as a warm summer sea. A misty veil separated them.

"Aiyra" the word escaped as a gasp and her daughter smiled. Her daughter. 

"Are.." Aelin swallowed past the lump stuck in her throat "are you... alive?"

Aiyra nodded.

Aelin's hand flew to her mouth and she fell to her knees, staring up at her daughter even as her face crumpled and tears obscured her vision. Alive. Aiyra was alive. Not dead and buried but alive. 

And then she awoke, gasping and laughing. Rowan was awake instantaneously, his pine green eyes scanning her bemusedly. 

Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she lowered her head into her hands and sobbed, joy and relief cracking her heart. Half choked laughs forced their way up her throat and soon she was pressed against Rowan

"What is it Fireheart?" he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her

"Aiyra" was all she could say as she lifted her head.

Rowan seemed to have aged a thousand years with that word alone, grief dimming his animal bright eyes.

"No, no, Rowan" and Aelin laughed, even as she sobbed "She- she's alive"

Rowan's mouth opened, forming questions but Aelin said 

"I saw her in a vision, Rowan, she's alive" she pressed her face into his chest and she could feel the tears that fell into her hair

She looked up once again

Rowan's eyes were closed as tears slipped out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh gods.

Aella almost vomited as she awoke. Something, some deep feeling in her wicked, immortal bones told her things would go to shit. She had barely managed to pull on halfway decent clothes when she felt the moon kissed flicker of power and understood the summon. Still clasping her cloak, she stormed out.

Her cadre fell into step behind her as they approached the throne room. Sebastian's scent washed over her and she grit her teeth.

Maybe accepting their mating bond had been stupid. Because now, whenever Aella saw Sebastian, she had a strong urge to pull him into her room and see just what he could do. Since they hadn't fully claimed each other other yet, possessiveness ran rampant in both their bodies. Part of the mating process was to mark each other and because they hadn't, they found themselves snarling and punching anyone who dared look at the other.

Honestly, it was getting irritating. Only last night, a maid had delivered Sebastian a message and Aella had lost it. She doubted that poor female would be walking anytime soon.   
Sebastian had almost killed the barkeep when he asked Aella what drink she wanted. Kamien, Waylay and Jaena seemed to understand what was happening and kept the hell away from both of them.

Not only was the constant fury starting to get to her, but it was getting increasingly dangerous. If Deanna found out who was the cause of all these random injuries, she would execute them. It was all because of those goddamned Fae instincts. Which was why she threw those stupid doors open with renewed vigour.

She almost stopped right there at the sight in front of her, but walked forward.

She didn't look at the figure thrown on his knees in front of Deanna's throne. Instead, she walked up the dais steps and stood on Deanna's left. Then, as Deanna smirked at him, she dragged her gaze to him, made sure it was as cutting and cold as a northern wind. 

His gold hair was short, his muscular body tall and his Ashryver eyes bright. Gavriel Ashryver, the son of Aedion and Lysandra Ashryver knelt in front of her, his teeth bared in a silent snarl.

Her lips twitched upward in a cruel smirk.

Behind her, she could feel Sebastian's aggression pouring out in waves and the sign she gave was little more than a twitch of her fingers but he peeled away from them and went outside. Waylay and Jaena were already there, guarding the room from the outside and Sebastian joining would not be suspicious.

"What shall we do with him, General?" Deanna's voice was coldly amused as she surveyed him

She grinned in a way that she knew made her elongated canines gleam, a reminder to the shape-shifter that she wasn't without her claws too.

"I think, my Queen, you've found someone to send a message to Terrasen."

The future general of Terrasen pushed his shoulders back, cold humor dancing on his features

"That is a declaration of war, General Astern"

She twirled a dagger between her fingers as she leaned against a pillar

"I was getting bored anyways."

Ashryver huffed out a mocking laugh

"They will slaughter you all" 

She bristled at the threat and this time, when she looked at him, she let her magic roil and thrash in her eyes. He wasn't frightened, though she could see his pulse beating above his collarbone, much faster than it should've been.

"They're welcome to try." she let a little bit of that demon inside her show when she smiled at him with horrific sweetness.

He said quietly

"You'll deserve what they bring upon you."

Deanna stiffened, but raised a lazy hand

"Be done with it. Do it outside. "

Aella prowled toward the door and smirked at him. Without looking back, she said evenly to two of Deanna's wolves,

"Lyall, Archer, get him into the courtyard."

_

Gavriel watched as two wolves snarled at the order. Astern stopped. And turned slowly, a vicious snarl ripping from her throat as she stared down the wolves.

"I have given you orders. Carry. Them. Out." each word was a growl, a malicious threat that told him just how much power she had here.

The wolves lowered their gazes, as did the female who walked and stood behind her the entire time. Her second, perhaps. In fact, nobody in that room dared meet her gaze as she stormed away, the wind that always played around her picked up, howling like a northern storm. The door slammed shut behind her. The wolves shifted into two men who hauled him up and started to drag him out. But Gavriel had seen everything he needed to. The males, some of them at least, did not believe her fit for her title. 

It was possibly the most stupid thing he had ever heard of. They would be fools to challenge someone like Astern. He had seen the magic that thrashed in her eyes, the way in which she walked. No, they would be damned fools to pick a fight with someone like her.

But, to gauge how deep that resentment went, as they left the throne room he spat

"She's a bitch isn't she"

One snorted.

"That's an understatement."

And both paused to spew profanities that even someone as heartless as Astern didn't deserve.

There was the dull whine of a blade, a flash of light and the two males were shuddering on the floor as blood leaked from their slit throats.

Gavriel whirled to see who did it, fully expecting Astern to be standing there. What he didn't expect what the male- Sebastian Miyron-from earlier who left when Astern had given him a hidden signal. Even now, a chill ran down Gavriel's spine as he stared at the burning fury in his light eyes. Miyron flipped the dagger in his hand, fingers flexing, as if debating whether to kill him right now. His fingers went white with restraint as he shoved the dagger back into it's sheath.

The smell of blood stuffed itself into Gavriel's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavriel Ashryver's very blood chilled as Astern instantly appeared, a hand rising to cover her mouth, swearing viciously

"Sebastian..."

And she moved toward him, hand outstretched but a cool feminine voice crooned

"Stop, General. Take a step away, Sebastian, don't move"

Astern instantly obeyed, even though her body seemed to pull her the other way, she struggled. Deanna roared with laughter as two males approached, pulling out their swords.

Astern said nothing, but snarled as the males came closer, and closer. Finally, she caved.

"Stop it, Hadrian. Now."

Her entire body strained, trying to work around the command her Queen had given.

"Hadrian." She growled.

Her mate was straining against his order as well.  
"Why would he stop, General?" Deanna asked, amused  
"Because I'll give you anything."  
"Anything?" Deanna arched a brow  
"Gods damn it Deanna!" Astern spat, frantic as the males got close enough to cut off his head.  
"Dungeons, I suppose will do for him." she mused, smiling at Sebastian.

Gavriel took advantage of their stunned stillness and shifted, flapping out of the open window.

\--------------------------------------

Aella could hardly care that Gavriel had escaped, all she could think was a roaring in her head that was quieting but not disappearing entirely. The dungeons. She knew Deanna wouldn't harm him, she was too much of a key player in all this. If Deanna did hurt him, all those primal animalistic instincts would take over- and with her power, she tried not to think of what would happen.

Sebastian was hauled to his feet and dragged away, but Deanna turned to her, the amusement fading.

"Go and hunt down those people that escaped from Rosk. I expect them here day after next."

And even though she cursed herself for it, she bowed her head and gave her confirmation. She felt the command that froze her in place dissipate and without a glance backwards, expelled her mate from her mind despite every instinct it roared against.

In a flash of light, she shifted. The hawk's wings had felt so freeing mere days ago. Now they weighed upon her like an iron cage. Hating herself with very scrap of her wicked, shredded soul, she caught a swift wind of her own making and banked southwards. Landing in a small town a couple hundred miles away from where the family would've run, she landed in a busy street, diving from the skies to land with a ground shaking boom.

Everyone on the street gaped at her, remembered the hawk, pieced two and two together and paled drastically. She smirked, setting those elongated canines gleaming and people lined up against the walls giving her a wide berth.

"That's the Huntress's General." a mother whispered to her child

"That's Aella Astern?" the child whispered

The mother shushed him frantically, her fear wafting towards towards Aella. Her smirk became a razor sharp smile as the mother pushed her son behind her. It was because of that that Aella changed direction.

She prowled up to the mother, glanced behind her back at the child who stared at her with pure fascination to show what was at stake. The mother gulped before raising her chin. Aella wanted to pat herself on the back for the gamble but she leaned against the wall, removing the folds of her cloak from her blade. The child's eyes roved over it, widening before they turned to look at her own. Aella winked at him before turning her attention back to his mother.

"Did a family from Rosk pass through?" she drawled

"Rosk? I don't think so." despite her fear, her voice was unwavering. People were still gaping and she turned her predatory focus to them, baring her teeth, they looked away.

Aella rested a hand on Arondite's hilt, but the mother shook her head.

"If they did I haven't heard about it." at Aella's growl she spoke faster, her hand tightening around her child. "if you're going to do it, do it. But not in front of him."

Aella cocked her head, nostrils flaring at she scented the woman. She almost gagged. The woman was wasting away from some sickness. She looked back at her child, at the wonder in his brown eyes and stalked away, heart pounding.

She tried searching some more but the child's eyes kept coming back to her.

So she turned her face toward the heavens before swearing so much that Jaena would be proud. 

She had sensed something in that child, something that would change the world. Power called to power amongst the Fae and she knew he had some sort of power. His mother would need to teach him about it. She couldn't do it if she was dead.

"Damn it Aella get a grip." she snarled to herself

So, to appease her damned curiosity and rutting moral values, she followed them. They went to a run down house in the slums of the city, little more than a shack that could fit in her room twenty times.

She couldn't explain why she cared so much, but she had felt a similar tug on her very soul when she had met the members of her cadre. And something told her to tug back. So, counting all the gold pieces she had and unpinning the glittering clasp that fastened her hair, she took off all her visible weapons and stashed them behind a crate before walking in. The child was sitting in a corner, watching his mother as she stood up quickly.

"What do you want?" she asked slowly.

Aella shook her head and went closer. When she flinched back, Aella raised her hands in appeasement.

"I just need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Your sickness."

"And?" she gasped, almost involuntarily, her gaze falling on her child.

"I'm not a healer. But you can go to one."

"How? I don't have enough-"

"Here." and Aella shoved the coins into her hands

"Why are you doing this?" her guard was back up and she stared at Aella suspiciously

"Because your son is a light in this darkness and it can't go out."

When her throat closed up too much to say another word, she just walked out. She walked out and redirected all that raw emotion into her hunt. She let go of whatever that feeling was- she let go of her qualms about capturing that family, and became Aella Astern once more. With a smirk at the thief who had started eying her weapons, she became darkness and shadow and night. And Aella Astern began her hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

Aella had captured the family from Rosk a mere ten minutes after meeting that child. They were humans; a man, a woman and a girl. They hadn't dared breathe wrong when she found them.

She had flown right in through their open door and shifted, smiling at them, all teeth and wickedness.

"You are going to follow me," she had crooned "or I will slaughter you where you stand."

Regardless, the man had brandished a sword at her. She had moved with such speed she knew she wasn't visible to their eyes and simply plucked the sword from his hand before baring her teeth at his obvious shock.

"Leave them, please. I'll-I'll do any-"

"I don't particularly care what you'll do. I need all of you." she had said "and you are beginning to test my patience."

"I'll get us out." he said, snarling at her.

Aella only cocked her head. A ring of hissing cobalt flame encircled the girl's neck.

"I'd like to see you try."

He was trying now, glancing left and right. Looking for an escape route. The thought was enough to make her want to laugh.

The girl, maybe seven, had clung to her mother immediately, walking by her. Aella didn't understand why. In the end, it was just going to get her killed. Aella's thoughts strayed to the young boy she had seen day before. There was something about him she didn't quite understand. Power called to power amongst the Fae and even though he was human-or seemed to be at least- there was some power in him that called to the ancient, primal thing in her veins.

The man ran. Coward. Kamien's blade was drawn instantly, hand cocking to throw the dagger. The girl screamed. Aella stopped Kamien by raising a hand.

"Let him think he's got out." she said, smirking. It had been some time since they had been allowed to hunt a mouse on their own turf. Aella knew he wouldn't be able to get out, so she just continued on to the throne room as if nothing happened. Deanna wasn't lounging on her throne, sitting properly for once. And smirking like a cat. She didn't bother mincing words.

"Kill them." she waved a hand

Aella raised an eyebrow,a silent question.

"Yes, yes kill them however you'd like." Deanna said, already bored

Aella turned to the girl and the woman, drew Arondite from across her back and raised an eyebrow

"Run." she whispered into the space between them.

She wanted to laugh when she saw their faces, terrified and teary before they did what she asked. Kamien watched them like a wolf, her citrine eyes practically glowing, the tendons in her neck strained with the restraint it took not to run after them. Jaena's eyes were wide, as though she were already imagining slitting their throats, her body tilted forwards-ready to run when Aella gave the command. Waylay couldn't help but grin too.

The last time they had done this was two years ago and by the gods, Aella loved it. She was about to run, to give them the silent signal to start the hunt when Deanna said

"Not you, General."

Kamien's eyes flicked to her in silent question, but Aella jerked her chin towards the doors

"One minute. I want them dead." she smirked and in a flash, all three took off, Kamien's dark laugh echoing off the smooth marble floors.

"You better have a good reason for this" she said coolly, pushing that bloodlust down, containing it as she sheathed Arondite along her back.

"The Khaganate empire is getting a bit too testy-"

"Don't bullshit me Deanna." Aella growled, her denied hunt sparking fury in her. She wouldn't have spoken like this any other time but she knew Deanna's moods and knew she wouldn't care.

Deanna threw back her head and laughed

"Alright General, I want control over the Khaganate."

"They're the greatest military might in the world." Aella reminded her, possible strategies starting to run through her head.

Deanna cocked a single brow and Aella groaned in annoyance.

"You just can't let me take a day off can you?"

"What is your strategy?"

"Take them down from the inside. Weaken them enough to be able to eradicate them when the blows start falling."

Deanna nodded slowly

"It seems you are heading to Antica then."

"I'm taking my third."

"The one in the dungeons? Alright. Your second, however, stays."

Aella sketched a shallow bow and stormed out, nearly breaking into a full out sprint. She went down the grungy stone steps to the dungeons and stopped in front of the locked door. The guards saw her, exchanged glances and unlocked the gate. She went in and the smell of piss and vomit rose to greet her. She wanted to roll her shoulders, appease the Fae instincts that roared at her for letting her mate stay here- if the guards had hurt him, hurt so much as a hair on his rutting head, she would feed them to the other prisoners. Indeed, said prisoners were either at death's doorstep or clawing at the cell bars, snarling and swearing and utterly insane. She had filled most of these cells herself. And the prisoners remembered. An iron clawed hand shot out from behind the bars, the iron reaching and reaching. With a growl that shut up the rest, she turned ever so slowly, twisting to avoid the claws before reaching out and grabbing the hand. She didn't bother seeing who it belonged to before she snapped it, an unearthly howl piercing the gloom. She just wiped her hands on her leathers before turning, blue cloak snapping. She reached the very end and turned to a door. It had been one of their many torture chambers but she knew it had been cleared of all that and replaced with a cot.

She pushed the door open once it was unlocked, the door swinging shut behind her.

Sebastian looked up from his book and smiled at her

"Took you long enough." he stood up from his chair, stretching.

"Oh shut up." she snapped but she couldn't help but grin. He returned it and walked over to her, those pale blue eyes turned predatory.

"Not now." she gave his chest a light shove as he reached her

"And why not?" her back arched slightly at the midnight caress in his tone, the light, teasing pressure of his fingers on her waist.

"Because we have to go to Antica, you imbecile."

He pulled back, frowning

"Antica?" he echoed "Why Antica?"

Aella sent a sent a spear of magic around the room to check for any eavesdroppers before she spat

"Deanna wants to take over the Khaganate."

Sebastian raised both his eyebrows, closing his eyes for a second

"She what now?"

Aella shot him a glance I thought the same damned thing.

His mouth twitched as he offered his arm to her Let's go bring down the mightiest empire in the world, mate.

She slapped his hand and he dropped it, grinning.

She opened the door and stormed back out. The smell was invading her senses so she summoned a brisk wind to clear it, ignoring the looks of ecstasy that crossed the inmates features.

"Go get what you need, there's a ship at the docks scheduled to leave for Antica in hour." she told him. He nodded and headed to his room while she sent out a flicker of power to summon the rest of her cadre. Upon entering the ante chamber to her rooms she found them already there.

"I'm going to Antica." she said by way of explanation.

"Alone?" Kamien frowned. As second, Kamien was expected to always guard her and going without her second was annoying Aella just as much as it did Kamien.

"With Sebastian. Deanna wants you three here."

"I don't care-"

"Kamien." Aella snapped, allowing her magic to flicker in her eyes "You have your orders and you will carry them out"

Kamien just growled back.

"She's trying to get us all killed, Commander"

"Be very careful of what you say." flames flickered at Aella's fingers "You are toeing the line of treason."

Kamien threw back her head and snarled, completely undisturbed by Aella's limited patience. Aella knew why she was doing it. Kamien had always been protective of the cadre and after Sebastian, she was on edge. It didn't excuse her behaviour. To challenge her General like that... Aella drew back her fist, fast enough that Kamien could not fend it off and drove it into her gut. Kamien just gaped for a second, caught her breath and snarled softly before lowering her eyes- a sign of submission.

Aella flexed her fingers and scanned Waylay's face. She knew Waylay understood her reasons. Not only Kamien's disrespect, but also the protection Aella granted her by shutting her up. Waylay would explain.

So Aella nodded to her and snarled in Kamien's direction.

"Get out. All of you."

She glanced up and glared at Jaena whose eyes sparked with fury. But Jaena lowered her head too and they strode out. They looked like a unit, strong, proud, brave and fearless. She, despite being of the highest rank within them, was not a part of it. For all their late night conversations, their once in a blue moon shopping trips, she was still an outsider. The third wheel to their dynamic. Overwhelming sadness enveloped her.

She rolled her shoulders, shaking off the feeling and pulled out her case. She mostly just packed weapons,riding leathers, and two gowns for any formal events. She pulled her hood over her head for that sense of anonymity, buckled Arondite at her side, daggers on her forearms, thighs, calves, and boots all while hiding a few hidden weapons within her clothes.

She picked up her case and stormed out, shutting the door behind her. The horses were already saddled and waiting, Sebastian sitting on his preferred one, a frisky white mare who gleamed white as snow. Aella preferred her Asterion stallion, raging and strong.

They rode to the docks and Aella got off, giving her horse a pat before she got onto the boat.

Then they got on the boat, heading for Antica, to bring down the greatest military might the world had ever seen.

Even so, Aella couldn't help but smile, especially at the sight of her mate, smiling brighter and freer than he ever would within those palace's walls.

So she laughed and turned to the prow, watching the sun set, feeling the promise of tomorrow, the song of freedom in the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

Aella had captured the family from Rosk a mere ten minutes after meeting that child. They were humans; a man, a woman and a girl. They hadn't dared breathe wrong when she found them.

She had flown right in through their open door and shifted, smiling at them, all teeth and wickedness.

"You are going to follow me," she had crooned "or I will slaughter you where you stand."

Regardless, the man had brandished a sword at her. She had moved with such speed she knew she wasn't visible to their eyes and simply plucked the sword from his hand before baring her teeth at his obvious shock.

"Leave them, please. I'll-I'll do any-"

"I don't particularly care what you'll do. I need all of you." she had said "and you are beginning to test my patience."

"I'll get us out." he said, snarling at her.

Aella only cocked her head. A ring of hissing cobalt flame encircled the girl's neck.

"I'd like to see you try."

He was trying now, glancing left and right. Looking for an escape route. The thought was enough to make her want to laugh.

The girl, maybe seven, had clung to her mother immediately, walking by her. Aella didn't understand why. In the end, it was just going to get her killed. Aella's thoughts strayed to the young boy she had seen day before. There was something about him she didn't quite understand. Power called to power amongst the Fae and even though he was human-or seemed to be at least- there was some power in him that called to the ancient, primal thing in her veins.

The man ran. Coward. Kamien's blade was drawn instantly, hand cocking to throw the dagger. The girl screamed. Aella stopped Kamien by raising a hand.

"Let him think he's got out." she said, smirking. It had been some time since they had been allowed to hunt a mouse on their own turf. Aella knew he wouldn't be able to get out, so she just continued on to the throne room as if nothing happened. Deanna wasn't lounging on her throne, sitting properly for once. And smirking like a cat. She didn't bother mincing words.

"Kill them." she waved a hand

Aella raised an eyebrow,a silent question.

"Yes, yes kill them however you'd like." Deanna said, already bored

Aella turned to the girl and the woman, drew Arondite from across her back and raised an eyebrow

"Run." she whispered into the space between them.

She wanted to laugh when she saw their faces, terrified and teary before they did what she asked. Kamien watched them like a wolf, her citrine eyes practically glowing, the tendons in her neck strained with the restraint it took not to run after them. Jaena's eyes were wide, as though she were already imagining slitting their throats, her body tilted forwards-ready to run when Aella gave the command. Waylay couldn't help but grin too.

The last time they had done this was two years ago and by the gods, Aella loved it. She was about to run, to give them the silent signal to start the hunt when Deanna said

"Not you, General."

Kamien's eyes flicked to her in silent question, but Aella jerked her chin towards the doors

"One minute. I want them dead." she smirked and in a flash, all three took off, Kamien's dark laugh echoing off the smooth marble floors.

"You better have a good reason for this" she said coolly, pushing that bloodlust down, containing it as she sheathed Arondite along her back.

"The Khaganate empire is getting a bit too testy-"

"Don't bullshit me Deanna." Aella growled, her denied hunt sparking fury in her. She wouldn't have spoken like this any other time but she knew Deanna's moods and knew she wouldn't care.

Deanna threw back her head and laughed

"Alright General, I want control over the Khaganate."

"They're the greatest military might in the world." Aella reminded her, possible strategies starting to run through her head.

Deanna cocked a single brow and Aella groaned in annoyance.

"You just can't let me take a day off can you?"

"What is your strategy?"

"Take them down from the inside. Weaken them enough to be able to eradicate them when the blows start falling."

Deanna nodded slowly

"It seems you are heading to Antica then."

"I'm taking my third."

"The one in the dungeons? Alright. Your second, however, stays."

Aella sketched a shallow bow and stormed out, nearly breaking into a full out sprint. She went down the grungy stone steps to the dungeons and stopped in front of the locked door. The guards saw her, exchanged glances and unlocked the gate. She went in and the smell of piss and vomit rose to greet her. She wanted to roll her shoulders, appease the Fae instincts that roared at her for letting her mate stay here- if the guards had hurt him, hurt so much as a hair on his rutting head, she would feed them to the other prisoners. Indeed, said prisoners were either at death's doorstep or clawing at the cell bars, snarling and swearing and utterly insane. She had filled most of these cells herself. And the prisoners remembered. An iron clawed hand shot out from behind the bars, the iron reaching and reaching. With a growl that shut up the rest, she turned ever so slowly, twisting to avoid the claws before reaching out and grabbing the hand. She didn't bother seeing who it belonged to before she snapped it, an unearthly howl piercing the gloom. She just wiped her hands on her leathers before turning, blue cloak snapping. She reached the very end and turned to a door. It had been one of their many torture chambers but she knew it had been cleared of all that and replaced with a cot.

She pushed the door open once it was unlocked, the door swinging shut behind her.

Sebastian looked up from his book and smiled at her

"Took you long enough." he stood up from his chair, stretching.

"Oh shut up." she snapped but she couldn't help but grin. He returned it and walked over to her, those pale blue eyes turned predatory.

"Not now." she gave his chest a light shove as he reached her

"And why not?" her back arched slightly at the midnight caress in his tone, the light, teasing pressure of his fingers on her waist.

"Because we have to go to Antica, you imbecile."

He pulled back, frowning

"Antica?" he echoed "Why Antica?"

Aella sent a sent a spear of magic around the room to check for any eavesdroppers before she spat

"Deanna wants to take over the Khaganate."

Sebastian raised both his eyebrows, closing his eyes for a second

"She what now?"

Aella shot him a glance I thought the same damned thing.

His mouth twitched as he offered his arm to her Let's go bring down the mightiest empire in the world, mate.

She slapped his hand and he dropped it, grinning.

She opened the door and stormed back out. The smell was invading her senses so she summoned a brisk wind to clear it, ignoring the looks of ecstasy that crossed the inmates features.

"Go get what you need, there's a ship at the docks scheduled to leave for Antica in hour." she told him. He nodded and headed to his room while she sent out a flicker of power to summon the rest of her cadre. Upon entering the ante chamber to her rooms she found them already there.

"I'm going to Antica." she said by way of explanation.

"Alone?" Kamien frowned. As second, Kamien was expected to always guard her and going without her second was annoying Aella just as much as it did Kamien.

"With Sebastian. Deanna wants you three here."

"I don't care-"

"Kamien." Aella snapped, allowing her magic to flicker in her eyes "You have your orders and you will carry them out"

Kamien just growled back.

"She's trying to get us all killed, Commander"

"Be very careful of what you say." flames flickered at Aella's fingers "You are toeing the line of treason."

Kamien threw back her head and snarled, completely undisturbed by Aella's limited patience. Aella knew why she was doing it. Kamien had always been protective of the cadre and after Sebastian, she was on edge. It didn't excuse her behaviour. To challenge her General like that... Aella drew back her fist, fast enough that Kamien could not fend it off and drove it into her gut. Kamien just gaped for a second, caught her breath and snarled softly before lowering her eyes- a sign of submission.

Aella flexed her fingers and scanned Waylay's face. She knew Waylay understood her reasons. Not only Kamien's disrespect, but also the protection Aella granted her by shutting her up. Waylay would explain.

So Aella nodded to her and snarled in Kamien's direction.

"Get out. All of you."

She glanced up and glared at Jaena whose eyes sparked with fury. But Jaena lowered her head too and they strode out. They looked like a unit, strong, proud, brave and fearless. She, despite being of the highest rank within them, was not a part of it. For all their late night conversations, their once in a blue moon shopping trips, she was still an outsider. The third wheel to their dynamic. Overwhelming sadness enveloped her.

She rolled her shoulders, shaking off the feeling and pulled out her case. She mostly just packed weapons,riding leathers, and two gowns for any formal events. She pulled her hood over her head for that sense of anonymity, buckled Arondite at her side, daggers on her forearms, thighs, calves, and boots all while hiding a few hidden weapons within her clothes.

She picked up her case and stormed out, shutting the door behind her. The horses were already saddled and waiting, Sebastian sitting on his preferred one, a frisky white mare who gleamed white as snow. Aella preferred her Asterion stallion, raging and strong.

They rode to the docks and Aella got off, giving her horse a pat before she got onto the boat.

Then they got on the boat, heading for Antica, to bring down the greatest military might the world had ever seen.

Even so, Aella couldn't help but smile, especially at the sight of her mate, smiling brighter and freer than he ever would within those palace's walls.

So she laughed and turned to the prow, watching the sun set, feeling the promise of tomorrow, the song of freedom in the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

Nesryn could not contain her gasp. Aiyra was alive. And she was here.   
"Where is she?" She breathed   
Did Aelin know? Did Rowan?

But the General from the Western continent only grinned, the male Nesryn suspected was her mate smiled as though he were hiding something only they knew. Imperious, cold and completely sure of themselves.

Sartaq's face was colder than she had ever seen.

"I would advise you tell us where she is." A brush of the hand against his sulde, the movement followed by her Third who bared his teeth in a silent warning that had Nesryn reaching for her own weapons.

But the General only leaned back in her chair.

"I would advise you not to threaten me, Khagan."

"Because you'll burn him to ash?Freeze his blood?" Nesryn snapped, gripping her dagger.

"Don't be so simple-minded. It's because I have a mighty kingdom at my back that presents a threat, even to the Khaganate."

"So you've come to declare war." Sartaq's voice was colder than the wind on the Ruhnn Mountains.

Astern paused, pulling a dagger out of it's sheath and examining it, spinning it on a fingertip.

"If you do not play your cards right, Great Khagan, it is a possible outcome, yes"

"Do you not want this war, General?" Nesryn couldn't help but ask

"Nobody wants war." Astern's grin said otherwise.

"Indeed. If you would like to rest, a servant will show you to your rooms."

Astern stood up, without a second glance at them and followed the servant. Her Third stayed behind a second longer. He wasn't ruffled as Sartaq raised an eyebrow,instead looking down at him with disdain right before he stalked off. Nesryn did not dare to slouch until they left.

Where General Astern was all calculated words and poisoned smiles, her Third was moonfire- cold and distant but with every emotion written on that beautiful face.

"Sartaq" Nesryn breathed, grabbing his arm "we have to tell them. We have to find her."  
Sartaq only frowned   
"What?" She pushed, tugging a little on his arm to portray her sense of urgency   
Sartaq only shook his head.  
\-------------------  
Aella waited until the servant was gone before letting her cool mask falter. She looked for holes, for anything that could be used to spy on them before she collapsed onto her bed.  
"Sebastian" she moaned and he frowned down at her   
"What?"  
"I don't know. It's suddenly hit me that every single gesture I make, every word I say, is calculated. Even here, I have to pretend. And I feel so tired."  
He stared at her for a moment before he lay down next to her, an arm wrapped around her   
"We'll figure it out, Aella."  
Aella shuddered as her emotions rose, she wanted to curl into a ball and cry, shed this skin and become someone else entirely. Someone who didn't have to think through every word and gesture, every glance. She wanted to become someone who had no goddamn pressure on her mind to constantly find ways to dull her magic's edge, she wanted to run wild and free under nothing but the open sky. She wanted to be able to express emotion she felt on her face. She didn't know how to. And she found that it scared her. She cared for many things, her cadre, her mate but she couldn't show it to them. And she was terrified of that. She didn't know what had brought this train of thought to her head, but she hated it. It made her realise things she wanted to bury deep.  
"I know, Fireheart, I know" Sebastian murmured against her ear and that word, the name her mother had called her resonated so deep in Aella's husk of a heart that she cried.   
Sh turned into him and she sobbed on his chest  
"I am so tired, Sebastian. I am so,so tired."  
"Of what?"   
He knew why. He just wanted her to say it, to acknowledge that this crack in her facade existed.  
"Of being someone I am not"  
"Who are you, Fireheart?"  
And Aella did not hesitate, she had no room in her heart for this secret anymore. She could not bear it.  
"I am Aiyra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius. I am the Heir of Terrasen."


	10. Chapter 10

Aella's mate froze. He gaped at her.  
"What"

"I am the lost princess of Terrasen"

"But-" he cut himself off and took a few minutes to think "Holy rutting hell"  
Aella snorted but couldn't exactly meet his eyes as she murmured   
"I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry"  
"Why in hell would you tell me sooner? But that's not the issue here, Aella."  
"Is it an issue?" She asked against his skin, not daring to look up. The words made her feel too vulnerable.   
He laughed softly and tilted her chin up. And Aella couldn't breathe as he kissed her, slowly, sweetly.   
"No part of you is an issue for me. It never was and it never will be." He said against her lips. Despite not kissing, they stayed like that, faces close and lips brushing each other's. Aella couldn't find the words to tell him how beautiful those words were, so she crowned them both in gold flames that danced. That did not burn or threaten, but cleanse and create.  
"I love you, you know?"  
"Do you now?" He lowered his mouth to Aella's in a kiss- merely a brushing off their lips. His elongated canines scraped her lip and she sucked in a breath.  
"I do" she murmured, drawing even closer. So close that she was in his lap, hands tangled in his hair. He only smiled, all teeth and wickedness and she laughed darkly, lowering her mouth to his.

\--

"Aella Astern, what is it you want from us?" the Grand Empress asked her, chin high, imperious and regal. A true queen. 

"I give you information about Aiyra Galathynius. You let me stay here for two months."

"When can we expect this information?"

"At the end of the time period."

"Swear it."

Aella rolled her eyes, even though her knife was slicing across her palm before the Empress had finished her sentence. 

"I swear it." she said evenly. Her parents already knew. She had told them. Nesryn Faliq knowing would make no difference. Especially not once she was dead at the bottom of the sea. 

"Very well then, Aella. you have permission to remain in my city."

Aella refrained from mentioning she could blast her precious city off the face of this world, or send it to the bottom of the sea, encased in a block of ice. So she plastered on a gracious smile before turning on her hell and walking out. 

Most of the reason she had lied to Deanna was so she could spend time with her mate, but something told her the city would offer her something today. So she told Sebastian to get ready, strapped on enough weapons to look like a living armoury and refused the horse they offered her. A horse attracted too much attention. So would her weapons, but that was expected of her. If she had been hiding, the Empress would have been suspicious. So she did not bother with a cloak, only wearing witch leathers she had stolen from a witch who was to be killed the next day. 

The memory brought a smile to Aella's face. The witch had fought like a demon, becoming one of the only people who had actually given Aella a decent fight. It had mostly just been Aella shouting 'I know you have an extra pair somewhere just rutting give them to me!' while the witch tried to claw her face off.

Good times.

"So what, exactly are we looking for?" Sebastian asked, gripping her hand.

"I'm not sure," she pulled at the skin on her lip, ripping it slightly as she glanced into an alleyway.

Her mate sighed, tugging her to a stop as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"You know there's nothing here anymore, right? The Valg demons are gone. They were extracted from their hosts by the Torre Cesme healers and Yrene Towers turned them all to dust by killing their king."

"But Sebastian they are born of darkness. And Aelin Fireheart's flame no longer keeps them at bay. She has no fire left. Not enough to stop the Valg again."

"Yours does." he said, eyes searching, mouth parted a little.

"I am more powerful than Aelin ever was. When she blew an entire armada and fifteen hundred demons to shreds, it took her a week of descending into her power and drawing it up. Summoning that much, for me, takes a day if I am going slow."

"Is that why you're hunting for these things?"

"Terrasen's court sacrificed everything for this. I can't watch these parasites come back and tip the scales in their favour." And I don't want them to deal with that again, were the words she didn't need to say.

Her mate nodded and released from his grip and they turned to alley again. As if in answer, a dry, cold wind blew out, bringing with it something ancient and old. Aella's blood chilled, as if her ice cascaded through.

She had her suspicions, but if the Valg were still here- Aella drew her sword, Sebastian echoing the movement.

Beheadbeheadbeheadbehead she repeated in her head, forcing herself to go into that cool, quiet place in her mind that blocked out emotions and let her fight with a clear head.

And the demon stepped out of the shadows. It was everything Aella expected and yet not. It was a man, beautiful beyond all reckoning, and colder than a northern snow. 

"I thought you all had crawled back to your shit-hole." she grinned, raising her sword

"Clearly not." it nodded at her weapons, smirking amusedly 

"How are you still alive?"

"I was not a part of the last wars, Princess"

"Are there more?"

It only shrugged and moved, faster than she could blink and swiped a long, black talon across her arm. Slicing muscle. The only surefire way to slow down a Fae warrior. 

The it raised it's nails to it's mouth and caught each falling drop on a pink tongue. Aella's blood turned to acid, something bitter rising in her throat and she left her body.

"You will be a great queen someday, my love." her mother said matter-of-factly, popping a strawberry into her mouth as she smiled at Aiyra, who was watching Gavriel spar in the courtyard with his father.

"I don't know, mother. I don't want to do all the talking. I just want to run and fight and then never look back."

"But you are not a wanderer, my love. You are the heir of Terrasen. It won't be easy, Aiyra. But this is your kingdom and you must protect it. Like so many people before you."

"Like Uncle Aedy?"

"And your father, my father, his brother and many, many others, love."

"Uncle Aedy's the best though."

"I am indeed." suddenly Aiyra was being tossed in the air and caught by her uncle who pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Way to ruin the moment, Aedion."

Aiyra laughed, feeling more happy than she ever had but then the memory became chilly, cold even. Even though she had a warm feeling in her stomach there was something wrong, a shadow on her head she had never noticed before. A monster that lurked in the shadows of her mind-her magic. Her magic would ultimately be the monster that turned her into Aella Astern.

-

Aiyra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius was thrown to her knees in front of Deanna, nothing more than a snivelling eight year old.

"Hello, Aiyra." Deanna's voice was not soft, like her mother's. It was hard and cold. No remorse for the child, not one who could turn this world into nothing but a bit of ash amidst the stars.

Aiyra looked up, trying to summon the bravado her mother always managed to dredge up but failed.

"What do you want?" she croaked, voice hoarse from thirst.

"I want you to swear a blood oath to me." the queen said calmly.

Aiyra shook her head, eyes filling with tears.

"I want to go home." she choked out, casting her gaze on everyone in the room for some help. She received only hard stares.

"Home? You mean the place that forced you to become queen?"

Aiyra gaped at her, unprepared for such a question

"What?"

"You want to be free. To roam under the stars and the night sky, to fly with the birds and sleep under trees. You do not want a crown, do you?" despite the queen's cold demeanour, she seemed to understand.

"Yes I do!" it sounded more like a question than anything

"Don't lie to me, child. I can give you all that and more. You will be free. As my general. I will train you. The pressure your magic puts on your mind will ease and you will master it. You will no longer bear the burden of a crown."

Aiyra only stared at her, eyes wide

"You can-you can do that?"

"Of course I can." the queen sounded bored now "and I need that blood oath."

Aiyra closed her eyes. When she did, she felt her magic, coiled around her mind like a noose, getting tighter and tighter, trying to find an opening to strike through.

As if in answer, a wolf approached her, one long claw gleaming as he sliced it across her palm.

"Do you swear to protect my kingdom as it's general, Aella Astern?" Deanna asked, a gleam in her eyes that sent a thrill through Aiyra despite her fear.

"I do." she said simply, fisting her hand and letting three drops of blood fall to the floor before it healed over completely.

-

"Aella. Aella, get up." Sebastian hissed as her eyes fluttered open. He gripped her arm and hoisted her up. Blinking dazedly, she looked between him and the pool of black blood on the floor.

She shook her head, clearing it and stared down at the dead man.

"We need to get rid of the blood. You take the body." she said, drawing up little whispers of fire and channelling it to her hands as Sebastian picked the man up with little difficulty. 

She concentrated her fire, beautiful flames of cleansing gold onto the pool of blood and watched it slowly eat away the Valg blood. Then, without waiting for her mate to come back, she shifted ad took to the skies. 

Was this what Aelin of the Wildfire had faced? What the entire world had faced? These demons born of darkness, capable of drawing a person into it and never letting it go. 

Aella couldn't breathe. If the Valg were back and Aelin was not there to stop them... Aelin couldn't stop them. 

Not anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Aella Astern shifted back into Fae form as she landed in Terrasen. She hadn't returned to the palace, hadn't even talked to her mate since the Valg demon. Instead, she had flown to Terrasen. To talk to the only person who could give her answers. 

The guards crossed their spears in front of her, denying entry.

"I need to see Queen Aelin." she said shortly, crossing her arms. It was strange, to be back home in Aella's skin. It was as if she were letting a monster feast upon her world, but she only rolled her eyes impatiently as they exchanged glances. 

A ghost leopard prowled out of the palace on silent feet. Aella's throat suddenly felt very dry. It only blinked at her, a claw tapping against the marble in a reminder of the fact that she was Lysandra Ashryver, wife of Aedion Ashryver-the general of Terrasen- and the most powerful shifter to ever walk on this world.

Aella smirked at her even though she wanted to turn and run. There was a flash and a stunning black haired, green eyed beauty frowned at her, uncaring of her complete nudity.

"Why are you here, General Astern?" her voice was flat, eyes cold-bordering on hatred. Aella blinked. Silence was a weapon. If the lady had been smart she would've let Aella explain.

"I need to see the Queen. Gods it's hard to get a point across in this castle," Aella gestured to the six guards she had met before this and given the exact same explanation to. Her heart thundered as Lysandra granted her a mocking incline of the head. 

Taking the unspoken invitation, Aella followed her inside, watching in fascination as she shifted back into a leopard and lead her through the halls. Everything was just as Aella remembered it, tastefully decorated but not too extravagant. She smelt a northern wind and Aella almost cried. She had smelt like it too once, like the untamed savagery of the north. Until she had accepted the blood-oath and Terrasen had left her, repulsed by it's own heir. 

It was a short trek to the throne room and Aella monitored every hallway, checking for exits and open windows and little breaks in their wards. The doors swung open ominously and she stepped inside, smiling like a wolf at the Court of Terrasen.

Aelin and Rowan Galathynius sat on their thrones, the Queen with an easy smirk, body coiled tight as a spring yet seeming utterly relaxed- even though she seemed mere weeks from having another child. The King was silent and stone faced, the ice to his mate's fire, his hand already resting on a wicked looking hatchet at his side. But that was not what made Aella's heart sink, it was the three children sitting on smaller thrones to each side. There was an empty throne to her father's left- hers. The one next to it was occupied by a boy, barely nineteen was her height with silver hair and Ashryver eyes- he could have been Aiyra's twin, Cerin Galathynius. The throne next to her mother was the other boy's who was close to a perfect copy of her father, Elio Galathynius. A much smaller girl with silver hair and solemn blue eyes stared at her curiously, Ilona Galathynius. 

It was the empty throne, however, that almost sent her crashing to her knees as she bowed-low. 

The Wolf of the North, Aedion Ashryver only stared at her, gaze never leaving her. She knew he had already assessed where to strike should things go awry, just like the ghost leopard who prowled in the shadows. A massive white wolf skulked somewhere behind her as her mother smiled at her. Gavriel Ashryver was sitting next to Ilona in the form of a mountain lion, ears laid back and hackles raised.

Aelin Galathynius smiled at her. It was a terrifying thing, the Queen of Wildfire's smile, all sharp edges and ruthlessness. 

Now Aella understood why Lysandra had not bothered with mind games. She did not need to. Not with this court at her side. 

"Welcome to Terrasen, General." she said and Aella forced her tears back. She had hoped her mother would say that to her one day in a completely different context, without the venom in her eyes.

"Did you kill all the Valg during the war?" she asked, not bothered with beating around the bush

The Queen straightened.

"Why do you ask? I'm not in the mood for a history lesson"

Aella poked a hole in her shield, allowing her scent to wash toward the Queen, allowing her to scent the Valg blood on it before she closed it again. Aelin's nostrils flared slightly, the movement echoed by all the Fae and animals present before the blood drained from her face. Despite this, her voice did not waver, her eyes were hard as ever and her hands were not shaking the way Aella's were. 

"Where did you find it?"

Aella only shrugged, even though it killed her. Information for information. The Queen rolled her eyes, impatience lining her every move. 

"When Lady Westfall killed the demon king, Erawan, all the Valg disintegrated. The ones living in hosts were extracted and killed by the healers"

"None escaped?"

"No." the Queen leaned back into her throne, cocking an eyebrow at Aella.

"What information I tell you does not leave this room. It does not go to your allies. Not to anyone." she looked each member of the court in the eye, waiting for verbal confirmation.

"Alright." Aelin agreed, waving a hand lazily in the air.

"I found one of them in Antica."

The King glanced quickly at his wife, but there were no words in it, no emotion and the Queen certainly didn't acknowledge it. 

"Only one?" Aedion Ashryver asked, his eyes gleaming with that thrill Aella also felt whenever a battle was coming.

Aella, Sebastian's voice came through their bond I poked around a bit, the Valg are only present in the Khaganate Empire. Nowhere else.

Aella's mind raced. Aelin couldn't stop them, it was only her. Now that she knew they were only in the continent, she could both kill the Valg and destroy the empire and no one would be the wiser. So she smiled at him, inclining her head in farewell

"Only one, I've searched the entire city." 

They didn't say anything else and she turned to the window and took a running start, leaping out and shifting mid-jump. No one followed her.

She tried not to let it sting as much as it did.


	12. 12

Aella couldn't help but laugh once she saw her mate. 

"I figured it out," she sang, waltzing up to him, wrapping her arms around him 

He glared at her but she ignored it

"We can destroy this shit-hole and the Valg with one, pretty arrow." She held out her hand, willing her fire to form an arrow. She smiled up at him but he only glared.

"What? Are you alright?" she asked, cupping his face as she examined him head-to-toe.

"You left." was all he said

"So?"

"You could've gotten hurt."

"In my own home?"

"You went to Terrasen?" he pulled back, mouth agape 

"Yes!" she laughed 

"Are you utterly insane?" he growled "Terrasen is not your home anymore, you're the General of a kingdom powerful enough to topple them like twigs. You're a threat to them"

Aella took a step away from him, making her face blank.

"I will never be a threat. Not to them."

"Do they know that? Did they greet you with open arms?"

"They greeted me just as I would expect them to." she growled

"Don't lie to me." he laughed humourlessly "let me guess. The Queen was sitting on her throne ready to slice your throat if you so much as breathed wrong, the King barely said a word, glared at you the entire time. Lady Ashryver was prowling somewhere around you, Fenrys was behind you and General Ashryver was snarling at you the entire time, right?"

"What does that-"

"It showed that they don't know you're Aiyra and that you had even stepped a toe out of line they would have killed you."

"I can take care of myself."

Sebastian snarled

"And what if Deanna moves her sights beyond the Khaganate? Decides she wants Terrasen?"

Aella curled her hands into fists

"I will make sure she doesn't. You've forgotten that I am her General, not you."

"Because that worked so well when you tried to warn Rosk didn't it?" he crossed his arms, as close to a direct challenge he had ever gotten.

Aella's blood chilled.

"I am done talking about this."

"No, we're not."

"Yes. We. Are." she hissed, turning and walking away

In a second, he was in front of her, snarling softly

"Why? Because you're scared you'll have to choose? Between your true family and your newfound one?"

"You all are not my family. You are all the members of my coven." she said, her voice deadly soft as she gritted her teeth hard enough that they hurt. He recoiled but grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Tell me, Aella, when you saw Aelin, did you think of her as your mother or a queen or somewhere in between? Hm? What did you see her as, World-Breaker?"

Aella yanked her arm out of his grip and bared her teeth in warning as she stormed away, head spinning. She could feel the clock ticking, each second a herald of the choice she would have to make. 

To turn her back on Terrasen and stay Aella Astern forever. Or to take her place as the heir of Terrasen, Aiyra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

She didn't want to think about it. 

"I'm going to visit the Rukhin," she could hear the Khagan say. The rukhin. The legendary mountain people who tended and trained with the mighty ruks. 

"I can't come this time, I have things to do." Nesryn replied 

"I'll see you in a week, then."

There was silence for a while and Sartaq walked out, looking immediately wary once he saw her.

"Yes?"

"Take me with you." she whispered 

"To the Rukhin?"

"Yes."

"I can't."

"Please." she breathed, looking at him pleadingly. "I need to get away from here. Please."

"I don't have a ruk to spare," he said, referring to the beautiful winged birds that had fought in the last wars. 

"I don't need one."

He studied her for a minute before nodding slowly. 

So she shifted and followed him to the Rukhin aeries. They got there much faster than they would've if she hadn't been using her wind magic to practically fling them through the air. Kadara, the Khagan's ruk clicked her beak in approval and they reached the mountains a few hours after nightfall.

"Sartaq!" a girl with twin braids stomped up to him, hands fisted at her sides "if you still haven't brought me those slippers, I am going to chop your head off."

"It's good to see you too, Borte."

She opened her mouth but became instantly more guarded when she saw Aella, still in hawk form, perched on a ledge. 

"Aella Astern." Sartaq said, frowning at her when she didn't even bother to shift.

Borte's hand found her sword and Aella clicked her beak in annoyance, jumping off the ledge and shifting in the process.

"I have business," Sartaq shot her an inscrutable glance "you may do what you will."

"Short of killing us all." Borte snapped, narrowing her eyes at her.

Aella smiled at her, more teeth than anything 

"Don't tempt me." was all she said, cocking an eyebrow at the girl and shifting before, flying out towards the mountains. 

That had been the reason she had actually come here, to the aeries. The mountains here were notorious for being wild, savage and untameable. It was what she wanted, a few days with nothing but her and her thoughts. 

The mountains were cold and dark and Aella could sense something. Some sort of danger in the shadows. She laughed at the thought and settled between two rocks that blocked out the worst of the wind. 

She was stupid, to think she could become one of the most important power-players in the world and not have to eventually choose between Terrasen and the continent she was general of. Between Aella Astern and Aiyra Galathynius.

She slammed her fist onto her knee, her knee barking in protest but she was already dragging her hands through her hair, feeling the sting of cold tears on her face. She was blood sworn to Deanna. Only Fenrys, the White Wolf of Terrasen had ever broken a blood oath and lived to tell the tale.

But that was only because Aelin had offered him a blood oath and saved his life. Someone could do the same for Aella.

But if she broke her oath, she wouldn't be able to take another. She was meant to rule, not serve in a court. 

She pulled Arondite out of it's sheath and watched snowflakes fall onto the pitch black blade. Then she snorted. No matter what she did, she would end up either dead or still serving Deanna.

"Guess I'm stuck here." she muttered, turning her blade to the side, examining it for lack of something better to do.

Terrasen was her home though. It symbolised everything right with the world right now, learning and light and tolerance. It was a kingdom where a whore had married it's general. It was where a disgraced, bastard born Fae had married a lame woman and been respected as the Lord and Lady of Perranth. 

The Northern Continent was her home as well. It had her family. No matter what she had said to Sebastian, the cadre was a part of her, part of who she was today. There were many faults to it, but she loved it. How could she not? She had lived in it most of her life. 

She threw her head back, hitting it against the rock in frustration. There was a startled yip on the other side and Aella hefted her sword, standing up and cautiously making her way around the boulder. But there was nothing there.

Frowning, she sent out a flicker of her wind to sense any changes in the current or anything of the sort. Nothing. She used her ice, trying to sense anything in the ground beneath her and found two things, small, but alive. 

She crouched down, setting Arondite onto the snow and started to dig through the snow. Her hand brushed fur and she drew it back, startled. The creature sprung up and growled at her, teeth bared. 

Aella stared at it in surprise for a second before she burst into laughter. The creature was just about as big as a puppy, with a black and white coat. The strange thing about it was it's eyes and tongue, a brilliant blue. It had the same coloured marking around his head and Aella reached out slowly to pet it.

She had never even heard of a creature like this before, but her magic flared in surprise and practically shot out of her in a beam of ice. The creature trilled with happiness and stuck out it's tongue as it panted, absorbing her magic.

"Holy hell" Aella breathed as the pressure on her mind lessened. Her ice manifested in a cool blue aura around the puppy. 

It wiggled back into the snow and Aella stared in stunned silence for a while until he came back up, this time with a friend. 

This friend looked like what he supposed to be a feathery baby dragon. It purred at her, it's purple, aqua and navy blue feathers rustling softly in the wind. Her magic shot out of her again, this time in the form of gold flames. The pressure on her mind almost completely vanished and she grinned down at them

"Finders keepers." she breathed, scooping them into her arms and going back between the two rocks. 

She looked down at the puppy...thing and grinned at him 

"Aecis suits you." she decided, turning her attention to the feathery dragon "Salkhi for you."

They let out faint sounds of what she hoped was agreement before they fell asleep, Salkhi curled around her neck, Aecis in her lap. 

She snorted in disbelief. This was what her life had come to. Snuggling with strange creatures in the cold mountains of the Southern continent while contemplating her true allegiances.

Her eyes grew heavy and sleep claimed her, swift and true.

The next morning, clutching Aecis in one talon and Salkhi in the other, she flew back to the aerie where she found Sartaq sitting with Borte around a fire.

She set down the creatures and shifted, Sartaq frowned at them.

"What are those?"

"I was hoping you would know." she raised a brow. Borte threw her chicken bone into the fire and leaned back.

"You have Carranam in your fae culture do you not?" she raised a brow and Aella nodded. Carranam were exceedingly rare, they were two Fae who's magic was compatible. They could lend each other their magic on a battlefield, a very handy weapon.

"A carranam bond is between Fae only, Borte." she interjected as Borte opened her mouth

"Of course I know that, I was just saying that the concept might be familiar. They can use your magic during battle if you siphon it off to them."

Aella glanced at them, suddenly realising why their magics were so compatible.

"Of course,"Borte waved a lazy hand, grinning viciously "you wouldn't need them. You're powerful enough on your own. Wait, sorry. I forgot that your magic would eventually consume your mind. perhaps they could help with that."

"You would like that, it seems." Aella cocked a brow, shoving her hands into her pockets and watching as Aecis' hackles rose and Salkhi fanned his wings threateningly

"Just concerned about what it would mean for the rest of us."

"If you mean complete annihilation, you're right."

Borte examined her nails, opening her mouth and Sartaq cut in, rolling his eyes

"Borte that's enough. Aella, a letter came for you."

He handed her a letter and Aella recognised Deanna's, small, neat writing.

General, 

Dissension is brewing, it is time to act.

Good gods. Deanna wanted her to attack the Khaganate now? It was the ink blot by the word 'it' that told her that was where the true message started. Deanna was strangely meticulous when it came to letters and an ink blot was a never before seen occurrence. Ah well. 

She had known she wouldn't get two full months with her mate anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day, so please let me know what you think


	13. 13

Aella didn't bother meeting with the Empress. She waited in the streets of Antica until Deanna had sent a declaration of war to her. 

She's got it. Nesryn's summoned the army. Sebastian said through the bond and Aella smiled, ensuring she had enough weapons. She waited. Deanna's message had ensured the battle would occur in Antica only. Otherwise Aella would blow the city to bits before they could so much as blink. Indeed, golden-armoured soldiers now gathered, commoners started to flee. Aella watched the entire scene with amusement, but was only half paying attention. 

An hour or so ago, she had pulled her cloak over her head and gone shouting hysterically into taverns that Aella Astern is coming to kill us all! 

The words had their purpose. The Valg demons had looked up with interest and now they were on the front lines, the normal soldiers in the back. Precisely how she wanted it. Now she could kill all the Valg in one swoop. Aella delved down into her power. Only her hottest flame would kill them, nothing less. She had barely been gathering her magic for three hours and she could literally feel the strain on her mind. 

Aecis, crouched next to her, nudges her elbow with his nose and she siphoned off some excess magic to him and Salkhi, going deeper and deeper still into her well of magic. 

In a few minutes, she heard the whisper of clothes on skin and turned to see her mate crouching next to her, eyes fixed on the Valg below.

"When do we strike?"

"Once there are enough people around to see." she muttered 

This couldn't be a full blown battle. The Khagan's army was important enough that the empire could not survive without them. She would have to walk a delicate line between breaking their spirit enough to make them stop fighting or completely crushing them. 

She had already killed Sartaq. Had killed him the second she had read the letter so that the Rukhin would surrender and not interfere with the battle.

"I thought the fun would have started by now." Kamien groused and Aella whirled around to see her standing there, citrine eyes alight with anticipation. Jaena and Waylay were standing next to her and Aella couldn't help but grin. 

Together, her and Sebastian, it was possible to do this. But the five of them were as good as an army. Aella quickly explained the plan and Kamien snorted with laughter.

"You do love to make a statement."

Aella saluted her and whistled two notes, causing Salkhi to fly over.

"Oh!" Waylay gaped at him "what the hell is that?" 

Jaena grimaced 

"Looks too much like a feathery snake for me. It's creepy." she shuddered as Salkhi indeed hissed at her. 

Aecis walked out from whichever shadow he was hiding in and walked straight for Jaena, claws clicking against the floor. Jaena looked at him and grinned 

"You, I like."

Aella stood up from where she had been crouching and smiled, wicked and vicious.

"It's time."

She hung back as the cadre moved forward to talk to Aecis who preferred to use her ice magic over her fire.

"I need to you to box the Valg in, got it?" she asked. She needed to herd them together so it would be easier to kill them all at once.

As her cadre reached the crest of the hill in front of them and stopped, a space in the middle for Aella. She put on her war crown and watched as flames flickered here and there, across her armour, in her hair, watched as ice formed at her feet and then she walked to her cadre and smiled at the Valg. 

A promise.

Then walls of ice sprang up between the Valg and the other soldiers then pushed together, forcing the Valg to either move closer together or toward her. 

They chose to move closer together and she unleashed her magic. It poured out of her in waves and waves of the hottest flame, smashing into the Valg, burning through them, turning them into nothing but ash and embers.

Aecis made the walls of ice collapse and the rest of the Khagan's army charged forward. It was impressive, Aella admitted that they had reformed the front line. Her cadre moved forward, blades singing as they were upon the soldiers, metal and magic flashing as they cut through the front lines, scattering them. 

Aella closed her eyes and focused her magic, turned it into a precise instrument as she turned her face to the heavens and felt raw power cascade through her, felt her and her magic become one, no longer warring with each other, but acting in harmony. 

She opened her eyes and felt so powerful that she roared at the sky and brought her magic crashing down into the heart of soldiers, the dead centre.

-

Where a thousands of soldiers had marched, there was only ash. Bits of fluttering ash. It seemed the strategy had gone from simply winning to completely crushing them. 

Sebastian Miyron swore under his breath. 

This was his mate.

The Queen of Ice.

Firebringer.

World- Walker.

World-Breaker.

He slashed his sword across the throat of a soldier in front of him, the acceptance of his fate so clear in his brown eyes that it sent a burst of adrenaline rushing through him. This was a slaughter. Not a conquest.

The realisation sent a thrill through him that he couldn't entirely be ashamed of. Not as his mate looked toward him, teeth bared in wicked, feral triumph, flames flickering in her sockets instead of eyes. 

She was not Fae. 

She never would be.

She was a monster. With too much power.

It did not bother him. He was one too.

They were both people who found joy in killing, who found it a way of life.

Aella raised her head to the stars and roared in triumph, a pillar of silver fire erupting around her. Sebastian felt the world tremble beneath his blood-spattered boots. He saw the army pause as it realised fighting was futile against the monster who bore Fae skin. So Sebastian echoed her roar, sending it up to the heavens, to whatever worlds lay beyond. 

A death promise.

Sebastian walked toward Aella, right through that pillar of fire so cold it burned. It did not harm him. But it would melt the bones of anyone who came too close. 

Sebastian saw the Empress coming closer in rukhin leathers.

"Aella Astern. End this attempt to conquer my city."

Aella slowly dragged her gaze from the army to the Empress and did not say a word, going predatorily still. As the Empress drew closer, still a healthy fifteen feet away, Aella lunged, fast as an asp, faster than even Sebastian hadn't even realised she moved and spilled the Empress' throat across the bloody ground with a clean slice of her sword.

"This empire is mine." Aella said to the next wave of soldiers who gathered in front of her with trembling shields and swords. She did not shout. She did not scream. She did not snarl. The midnight caress in her voice, the flames that flickered in her eye sockets instead of eyes and a decimated army spoke volumes. 

"Rebel, and you will face whatever consequences my Queen deems worthy. Accept it and you will be allowed to live as you did, in the same wealth and splendour. Your Empress is dead, as is your Khagan."

Sebastian fought the urge to whirl around and kiss her. This was his mate, bold and wicked and fierce and cunning.

"Do you surrender?"

"We surrender." they shouted. 

It was not new to these people, this switch in power. This continent had seven different empires ruling it in the span of a century, it would not affect them as long as they were taken care of.

The people still stared at her so she raised a brow, the flames around her flaring and they all took off.

Aella turned to him, the flames subsiding back to silver eyes that shone with the thrill of battle.

He grinned at her, wicked and feral and wild, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. She grinned back, and gestured to the Khagan's palace.

"Let's go. "

Sebastian did not dare twine his hand in hers, not with so many eyes watching. Aella seemed to feel the same way, her fingers flexing at her sides as she entered the palace.

"Emperess." A servant bowed low.

Aella nodded and swept past him, headed for another wing entirely. Sebastian followed her without thinking, somehow not surprised when they found themselves high up in the aerie.

Where no one could see them or hear them.

She turned into him, fingers fisting in the blue fabric of his cloak as she breathed 

"Sebastian, it's gone. The strain on my mind, it's gone."

Aella's mind was in constant battle with her magic. Magic was volatile enough that sometimes- if not properly siphoned off- it could seize control of the wielder. Turn them into the wielded.   
Aella's magic was ancient and vast and unpredictable enough that she was constantly using it to dull the pressure it put on her. The fact that it was gone...

"Really?" He asked, studying her eyes, alit with joy. Pure joy. 

"Yes!" She laughed giddily 

He supposed it would horrify people to learn that someone was laughing so freely after slaughtering so many people but he didn't particularly care as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	14. 14

Aella was sitting on the floor with Salkhi and Aecis in one of the aeries a few hours later when Kamien appeared dragging two children, a boy and a girl behind her. Aella crossed her legs as she studied them, the up tilted eyes, the onyx hair, the brown skin as she scented them. Scented Nesryn and Sartaq on them. Their children. Aella blinked at them as Kamien asked,

"What do we do with them?"

Aella stared at them a little while longer, looking them both in the eye, weighing the risks and the benefits.

"Keep them alive."

"Where's-where's my mother?" the girl asked. Aella said nothing for a minute 

"She's dead. So is your father."

"Did you kill them?" the boy asked, trembling with anger even as he cried.

With a twitch of a finger, Salkhi wound round and round her neck, hissing softly as he flared his wings. Aecis growled in warning and the girl tugged the boy's arm insistently, giving him wide eyed looks and he sighed as he backed away and let Kamien lead them back down.

Aella exhaled through her nose and rested her head against the wall. Her fire crackled on her skin and she willed ice to cover her instead. She didn't want to feel anything right now, she wanted to be numb.

The thrill of her magic relaxing it's grip on her was long gone and she felt heavy again. So heavy she wondered how her wings held her up. 

She wondered why her mind and her magic were in constant battle. She wondered if Aelin could have taught her how to make them work in harmony. It didn't matter. It never did, not really. Aelin was not here, she would not be and it was no use thinking of her.

She forced herself to put back the mask, to smirk in triumph as she stood.

Then she leaned against the wall, picking at her nails, readying herself for her meeting with her spies. They usually only met after battles or if there were some rumours swirling around she might not have heard of- there weren't many, which was why they rarely met.

She sent a probing tendril of magic through the stairwell, sensed Kamien and Sebastian coming up, saw Jaena and Waylay prowling the streets to check for any people causing problems through the window. Kamien entered first, clapping Aella's shoulder as she took her place a step behind her, ready to attack and to defend. Aecis at her heels, Salkhi at her shoulders and Sebastian hid himself in one of the shadows, ready to block the exits should something go wrong and her spy entered.

It was Alyssa this time, her face grim, mud splattered all over her leather clothes. She bowed quickly,

"Terrasen is debating whether to take back the city for the Khaganate." she said, mouth pressed into a thin line and Aella breathed in slowly, giving herself time to process this.

"Why? News has surely reached that the Khagan and Empress are dead. There is no one to leave the city to, should they take it back."

"They know that their heirs are still alive, they will leave the city to them once they are old enough."

"How do they know? I just gave the order to spare them."

Alyssa shook her head and Aella tried not to bristle. Someone had been spying on them. And she hadn't noticed. That alone was enough to make her want to shred the nearest thing to pieces But Kamien, Aecis and Salkhi had been in the room. How had four cold blooded killers not realised there was someone else present? During the battle, she had seen, vaguely, Salkhi flying, sinking his talons and needlelike teeth into the soldiers, occasionally using bursts of her magic. Aecis had stayed close, but his fur was caked with dried blood, his maw dripping with gore.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I'll keep you updated."

Aella nodded and waved a hand in her direction in dismissal and waited until she left to turn to Kamien.

"Bring them back up."

Kamien stared at her for a split second before she left again.

Are you killing them? Sebastian asked in her head so no one had a chance to hear

I have to.

Why.

Because I can't lead a war against them. They won't back down, not after the Khaganate helped Aelin win Terrasen back. It'll be a political scandal and it'll be a message that Aelin won't help her allies. If we kill the heirs, there will be no one to return the city to and she'll just look like a conqueror if she tries to fight.

Sebastian moved closer, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. The heirs walked in again, nervously glancing first at her, then at Sebastian.

Aella's daggers were flying for them in the next instant, one going straight into the girl's heart, the other right into the boy's throat. Killing them instantly.

Kamien grimaced at the smatterings of blood on her face and shot Aella a glare. Aella didn't care. She had thought her stomach would twist, but it didn't. Her heart didn't beat faster either. Then she walked out of the aerie, as though she hadn't just killed just two children and not batted an eye. She knew Aelin would get the message.

But a useless, soft part of her asked 'You are not disgusted, you don't bat an eye. What kind of person are you?' 

'A monster,' she reminded herself, reminded that soft, questioning voice, 'I am Aella Astern, the General of the Northern Continent, I am a monster, I kill people for fun, I cannot live without the hunt, I cannot live without the thrill of battle, I cannot live without my magic destroying everything in my path. I am not a person, I will never pretend to be.'

That voice shut up. 

As if realising, yes. She was all that and more, she was the nightmare that corrupted golden dreams. 

But then it reminded her of the boy she had saved, the boy with the curious brown eyes.

That was a long time ago, she shot back, it was stupid, pointless and made no real difference in the long run. She wondered why she had done it in the first place.

When she got back to her chambers, there was someone waiting for her.

Helios Galathynius, the third born, the Prince of Terrasen sat lazily in a chair next to her bed. 

Aella's heart jumped in surprise but she let nothing show on her face. It was impressive, she thought, that this fifteen year old had snuck into the palace, past four of the deadliest fae in the world.

"Prince Helios." she cocked a brow, her hand within easy reach of her sword even though she didn't so much as touch it.

"General Astern."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk what you think :)


	15. 15

Helios-Elio- Galathynius smiled at her tightly.

Salkhi curled around her neck, hissing softly at Elio, Aecis growled, crouching with his hackles raised. 

"I-I need to ask you something." he looked at her nervously, and just like that, his calm facade fell away and his eyes darted to Aecis and Salkhi.

"Don't worry about the guard-dogs. Aecis, stand down."

Aecis prowled over to her and sat at her feet as Aella sunk into a chair.

"You came to Terrasen the other day." he blurted out, then winced

"I did." she laughed a little "and here's a tip, Helios. If you sneak out of your kingdom to come see a sworn enemy, make it seem a little less obvious."

He flushed

"I don't think you're an enemy." he said quietly and Aella's interest sparked

"Why not?"

"I mean you're- it's just that-"

She raised an eyebrow, wondering how exactly she had ended up with such an adorable mess for a brother. He blanched. Salkhi hissed in a way that sounded like laughter

He bit his lip and stood quickly, disappointment rolling off his posture in waves, even as his eyes darted toward the open window

She rolled her eyes.

"Elio, sit and tell me what you need."

He sighed.

"Do you know where my sister is?"

Aella closed her eyes for a second in exasperation.

"Ilona? She's in Terrasen I would imagine."

"No, I mean..." he hesitated "Aiyra."

"She was kidnapped thirteen years ago and no one had heard from her since." Aella kept her face blank, disinterested as she sat back down and slung a leg over the arm.

"Don't you know anything about her? Please, General Astern."

"I was only a child when she was taken."

"How come you have the same magic?" he cocked his head at her

"Coincidence, I suppose." she shrugged

"Where'd you get your magic from?"

Aella leaned back in her chair, smirking slightly

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it's too much of a coincidence. You emerged as one of the most powerful magic users of all time a few years after Aiyra was taken. Maeve had said only Aelin and Rowan Galathynius' children would be so powerful."

"Are you saying I'm Aiyra Galathynius, Helios?" she raised a brow, cutting him a scathing look.

"I am." he said, glaring at her even though she could see his hands shaking like leaves, even as she could see the hope in his eyes.

Aella laughed in his face.

"You think I'm- God, Helios!"

She could see the hope in his eyes fizzle out entirely as she straightened

"Now, Elio Galathynius. I will let you leave here with your head intact, and you will tell your parents it would be foolish to fight. There will be no one to give the empire back to."

Elio narrowed his eyes

"Why do you care."

She exhaled slowly, thinking over her words

"Because Terrasen is the reason we don't live in a demon infested world and I'm not entirely keen on blasting it off the face of the world."

Helios stared at her for a minute and then there was a flash of light as he shifted and flew out the open window. Aella sighed and flopped bonelessly back onto her bed. She had used more magic than she had ever used before and exhaustion pulled her into a sleep so deep, she wasn't able to see the warning signs.

She would have stayed asleep if Aecis hadn't woken her up by nipping her foot. She heard breathing directly outside her door and fought off the waves of dizziness. Slowly, she got off the bed, breathing evenly so whoever was outside would still think her asleep. Arondite made no sound as she pulled it out of it's sheath, the black metal glinting dully in the moonlight. She sent out a probing tendril of magic and found five people- Fae- outside.

She free fell into her well of magic, pulling up as much as she could. She didn't stop where she normally would have. Attacking was all instinct, defending was anticipation. And something told her this would be the fight of her life. She soared down, past the marker where she usually stopped and here, her magic became wilder, fiercer. 

A female opened the door with a kick, smirking when she found Aella standing defensively in the centre of the room. She was short and wide and had stockier muscles as compared to Aella's leaner ones. But she held her daggers with expert precision and her stronger arms meant she had a larger throwing distance.

"Shana?" Aella frowned. Shana worked for Deanna independently and if she was here, it meant that it was under Deanna's orders. But she made no move to attack. 

"General."

"What are you doing here?"

"Deanna asked me to give you a message."

"Alright." Aella didn't move from her defensive position, Shana too, stayed just as tense.

"She told me to say that she remembers all those murders your third committed. She says she remembers how he helped that family escape from Rosk."

Aella's hands tightened on her sword.

"So?"

"She says treason can't go unpunished." Shana's smile was wide.

Before Aella could say anything, Sebastian walked in, surrounded by Fae guards Aella recognised as Deanna's personal guards. Perhaps the only Fae in the world who could match her in a fight without magic. 

Aella knew what Shana had been ordered to do, so heart beating in her ears, she ran towards her mate, feet barely touching the ground. She had to get him out of there before they could react. Her fingers had just brushed his shirt when the sword stabbed into him from the back. He rasped in a wet breath.

Every thought and sound eddied from her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly more graphic violence in this one

Aella screamed, but she couldn't really hear it properly. She threw herself to the ground to catch him, feeling the impact echo in her bones. It was insignificant compared to the breaking bond in her mind, in her heart. 

"Oh gods" she moaned, trying to remove his hand from the wound so she could heal him

"Aella." Sebastian said, far too calmly for someone about to die.

Gods the roaring in her head was so loud as her magic flared, trying to heal him. But it recoiled, hissing it as it drew back. 

"Come on!" She grit her teeth, frantic, the mating bond between them stretching and stretching and fraying.

"Aella. It's alright."

It started to snap, little strings unravelling.

"Nonono Sebastian" she was screaming and she didn't know what she was saying, but it was all she could think as she tried healing him again and again, lowering her forehead to his and she was sobbing and every snap was so loud. 

She lifted him so his head was on her leg, her forehead to his, their tears mingling and falling, every drop an echo of the breaking bond.

"Sebastian please, please"

"Aiyra." his eyes were far too bright. But there was only love in his eyes. Such love that she couldn't help but scream hoarsely, and beg her magic, any gods that might be, to save him. "I love you. You know that right?"

Her mate. The only person in the world who saw her for the monster she was and loved her anyway. Her magic flared over and over, but it made no progress. Not a bit. So she threw her head back and roared her pain, her heartbreak, her uselessness and her love to the stars. She didn't want to say anything, because it would mean accepting that he was dying. But she couldn't stop herself. She wondered if a part of her knew she couldn't save him. 

Not this time.

"I love you more." she whispered against his lips "I love you more than anything. I love you more than the stars and the sun and anything on this waste of a world."

Aella's body shook with her sobs as he smiled faintly and said what she knew were his last words.

"I love you too, mate"

She leant down and kissed him, softly and slowly as the bond tore itself in half. Excruciating pain tore through her, the loss of him in her head left an empty space, stripping away everything that was good in her, every part of her that still fought against that monster in her chest, against her magic.

Sebastian was dead. 

Her mate was dead. 

A low snarl slipped through her lips, and it was purely lupine. 

Shana faltered and Aella barely registered that it was because she was now encompassed in cobalt flames so hot they burned through her clothes. 

Then she lunged.

The only sound in her head was a roar that demanded revenge. Revenge. Revenge against the woman who was responsible for his death. 

Deanna had known what would happen. She hadn't left Shana defenceless because even the destroyed gods knew nothing would stop her. Not that Aella particularly cared. She would kill her regardless. 

Her cadre stepped into the light, forgiveness and understanding on their faces. She knew Deanna had ordered them to stop her. 

She didn't care. 

They were in her way.

Despite their deadly skill and their extensive shields, Aella burned them from the inside out without a second thought, choking their airways as well. She didn't even stop to watch them die, didn't process that she had just killed the closest thing she had to family, just continued walking, Shana's throat spilling across the floor the only thing she could see. 

She was death incarnate. She was the end. She was vengeance. She was more powerful than any fae had a right to be. She was a force of nature. More than that. 

She was a god. 

She was infinite. 

Shana's companions were dead in two manoeuvres. 

She wondered if Deanna had ordered her to stop fighting, from all the way across the blue sea, from a throne of blood.

The command didn't even register. The tug that urged her to stop, stop, stop was barely more than a whisper in comparison to her rage. 

To her insanity. 

To her power. 

The power of Mala and Mora, the two sister goddesses long since burned to death but whose power she felt in every waking moment.

Shana might've even tried to put up a fight. Aella didn't know. All she could hear was that roaring in her head, the roaring of wind in that empty darkness where her mating bond had been. 

But then she was spinning out of the way of Shana's daggers, scenting Shana's suppressed fear and laughing in delight before she stepped forward, parrying, using a disarming manoeuvre to get the daggers out of her hands and then she was tackling Shana to the ground as Shana's long nails scrabbled over her hands, leaving them bleeding. 

She raked a hand over Shana's face, an almost tender caress before she hooked her thumb into her eye socket and forced her eyeball outward. Her fae ears picked up the sound of nerves snapping before her eye simply rolled out.

Shana's scream rang so beautifully in her head. She pulled out a long hunting knife, trailing it down her chest, letting a thin line of blood blossom until she reached her stomach, plunging the knife in. 

"You're going to tell me the name of whichever organ I pull out, hm?" she muttered, Shana's terrified gasp bringing a smile to her face.

Forty five minutes later, when Aella's hands and skin were covered in blood, when the ends of her hair were red, she finally poked a small hole in Shana's lungs, letting them fill up with whatever blood was left in her body. She could hear Shana choking weakly as she stood.

Aella's clothes were ashes on the floor, but she didn't particularly care. She wouldn't. Not until Deanna was dead.

No one stopped her as she left. 

No one dared tempt the rage of the Fire Bringer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know :)


	17. 17

Aella picked up her mate's body, already cold, lips blue. Something strange and foreign crashed into her, making her heart beat erratically, made it hard for her breathe, made it hard not to sink to her knees and die next to him. Together, the way they should be. She considered Arondite. It would be easy. So, so easy to make a simple cut along her neck, or maybe on her wrist and join him wherever he was now.

That strange feeling, the one that made hot, angry tears flow down her face, that made her scream as she fell to her knees, clutching him as close as she could made her head spin. That reminded her of how empty it was in her mind, in her shrivelled, husk of a heart. Looking at his still face again sent a new spike of anger through her. 

The feeling that made her breath come too quickly, that made her feel alone and scared and empty turned into fury. Raging hot, molten fury that poured through her veins. 

She felt something dark and twisted settle between her bones, felt it seep into her soul, into her magic, into her mind. She didn't fight it.

And she exploded with the force of a star.

Sheets and sheets of roiling, black flame exploded out of her as she tilted her head up, giving herself to her magic. She tapped into the uncharted core of her power, so much unfamiliar, beautiful, dark magic forcing it's way out of her body, melting the walls and the ceiling so quickly it looked as though they had never been. 

The flames hadn't touched her mate. She let them. This city didn't deserve Sebastian. None did. He wouldn't want to be stuck in a grave. He would want to fly. Her flames turned golden for a second, bright and clear and cleansing. 

Only until his ashes had been swept away, carried to worlds unknown.

Then black flames reigned again, destroying whatever was left of this palace, of this city, of the Ruhnn mountains beyond it and the sandy dunes to the south.

She sat at the centre of it, in the centre of a raging firestorm born of the darkness between stars and laughed as mountains collapsed, as sand melted to nothing and bones turned to ash. Aella Astern laughed as she razed a continent all the way back to it's roots under the sea.

Maybe she would set the world on fire. 

Just so they would know who Sebastian Miyron was.

And what she could do when they pushed her too far. Because there was nothing merciful left in her. Her heart had died. It vanished, leaving her a husk, without the only one who could restrain her, without the only person who truly amused her, leaving her without the one person who lightened the weight of her heavy soul.

She shifted into her hawk form and launched into the air, creating wind currents fast enough that she was practically being flung across the sky.

Deanna would not be easy to kill. There was always something Aella had sensed about her. Something primal and ancient hidden in the Queen's mind, in whatever she had of a heart. Something about her always sent off warning bells in Aella's head.

But she was responsible for Sebastian. She was going to die, whether Aella killed herself doing it or not. And Aella was the Fire-Bringer, she was the World-Breaker. There was nothing that was capable of stopping her. 

Not when she had bloodlust dancing in her veins, when her eyes were frozen rage, when her heart smouldered with anger and smoke curled in her mouth. She was a weapon, sharp enough to break through anything.

And Sebastian had been the shield that kept her power at bay. Kept her from destroying herself and this waste of a world. That shield was gone. 

And there was nothing to keep her from levelling this world until it was nothing but a bit of ash and dirt.

And her along with it. 

Her power coursed through her, demanding more, always more.

And for once, she agreed.

She crossed miles and miles of ocean. Sometimes it froze under her, sometimes it boiled and turned to steam.

It left a trail she knew, but she couldn't be bothered to control it. Her magic could do what it liked. It hadn't taken Aella too long to get to the castle she had once called home. She could feel Deanna's power now, beckoning to her, a death song that made her blood and magic sing. It was dark in the castle. The gold and white floors were dull, the flowers that floated in the water at the sides of the corridor had wilted. As if they knew.

As if those flowers knew her mate was dead.

As if they knew about the emptiness in her head and her bleeding heart. 

She traced the familiar path to the throne room, the monster that dwelled inside her -that was her, sat up, purring at the blood that would spill.

Because there would be blood staining the blue untainted water. 

It would all come crashing down.

She would burn this castle to the ground, this castle made of blood and lies that she had once defended so fiercely.

The doors to the throne room were already open.

\---------------------------

When Elio Galathynius finally got back home, he was dropping from exhaustion. He had collapsed onto his mother's balcony and felt his arms tremble with exhaustion. The castle his uncle and aunt had once lived in had exploded. It took every ounce of magic he had to stay out of range of the shockwave that rippled over the world. He could feel the world tremble as the continent simply disappeared in an explosion of black flame. 

He didn't have the energy to get up, so he lay there, his cheek pressed to the cold marble floor as exhaustion started to overtake him.

"Aelin, you know what happened, right?" Father's voice was hushed, more emotional than Elio had ever heard it, it was astounding, in a way.

"I did." Mother's voice was hollow, empty and choked. Elio scented tears in the air.

"Is it-"

"Rowan, I know it's her!" this time, his mother sounded furious and exasperated "she's my daughter!"

Elio's blood froze. His heart beat so fast he was afraid the would hear it. Aiyra.

"She destroyed an entire continent, Fireheart."

Aiyra. Aella. Aella was Aiyra. Elio grit his teeth, hitting his head lightly against the floor. He had just met her. He had even suspected- how had he not seen it before?

"Something's wrong, Rowan! I can feel it."

"We can't do anything about it, Aelin. She had enough magic to blast a continent off the face of this world and freeze an entire ocean, she doesn't need anything."

"Don't you see it? She's heading for the northern continent and she's still digging into her power. She's going there to kill Deanna. And Deanna is a goddess. She won't get out alive."

There was a moment of silence before Aelin sobbed, loudly.

"She doesn't plan on coming out of there alive, does she?"

Elio's veins lit up with the single ember of fire magic he had. Excitement, wonder and terror coursed through him, he stood, newfound energy coursing through him.

His sister was alive. And she was going to kill a goddess and he wasn't going to sit on his ass. She wasn't going to die doing it because he would help her. And so would Cerin and Gavriel.

He shifted, flying to meet Cerin and Gavriel who were playing a very competitive game of poker with their favourite weapons instead of money.

"Elio, you finally decided to join?" Cerin grinned, spinning his dagger on one of his fingers.

"Aiyra's alive." he breathed. Gavriel only stared open mouthed at Elio. The dagger Cerin was playing with clattered onto the floor.

"What." Gavriel's voice was quiet. Too quiet.His eyes flashed gold, a warning.

"Aella. Aella Astern is Aiyra." Cerin said slowly, as though he couldn't believe it himself.

Gavriel's chair tipped over as he stood, eyes wide as he swore with vicious precision.

"We need to help her. She's going to kill Deanna." Elio shifted his weight between his feet impatiently as he frowned at them.

Cerin crossed his arms.

"She also killed Uncle Sartaq and Aunt Nesryn and destroyed an entire continent."

"The Valg." Gavriel slapped a hand to his head "that's why she came. She needed answers but it was also her way of telling us she had a good reason."

"But she said there was only one." Ilona frowned. Elio hadn't even seen her from where she was sitting in the corner of the room.

"She must've lied." Elio supplied.

"Why?" Cerin cocked a brow

"That doesn't matter, Cerin. You can ask her once you get her back home."

"Does she even really deserve it?"

This time, it was Gavriel who answered before Elio. He moved right in front of Cerin, snarling. Elio saw his turquoise eyes flashed gold and that his canines lengthened into the fangs of a mountain lion, his shapeshifter cousin's preferred form.

"You don't get to decide that. She is your sister, she is my cousin, and she is the heir of Terrasen. We are helping her whether you want to or not."

Elio tensed as a muscle feathered in Cerin's jaw before he nodded tightly. In three bright flashes of light, they each shifted, heading for the Northern Continent to help his sister come back home.


	18. 18

Deanna sat on her throne, straight backed and with her power like a silver maelstrom behind her.

Aella had never seen what Deanna's magic manifested as. She wondered if this was the reason why.

"General." Deanna's voice was a purr, low and sensual

Aella only flipped the sword in her hand. Once, twice, thrice.

"I'm going to kill you." she said, voice colder than her ice, emptier than her heart.

"I wouldn't suggest trying." Deanna said, as casually as if she was discussing the weather.

The black flames dancing on her skin flared.

"You killed my mate." Aella said hollowly, but did not look away from Deanna. Deanna leaned back, graceful as ever and smiled.

"But even you," her face twisted into an ugly sneer "the World-Breaker cannot kill a goddess."

Aella couldn't find it in herself to be surprised. She didn't even know if she cared.

"I like the odds." was all she said

"When your mother banished me, the goddess of the hunt and the moon, Mora, she didn't seem to account for the fact that I was alive a long time before she walked on this world. She left the portal open for just enough time for me to get out."

Aella's concentration and rage didn't slip upon learning that Deanna was Mora, the source of her power. It amplified.

"You kidnapped me to get revenge on my mother, then."

"It started that way. It became something more."

"It was a decent enough try, I suppose. I don't really think Aelin's still hung up over it" Aella smiled slightly, revealing canines that poked out onto her lips, piercing them and drawing out little specks of blood.

"A try, General? I'd say it's more than that." Deanna moved until she was standing directly in front of Aella, her nails digging into Aella's skin as she ran a hand down her cheek.

"I've wrecked you, Aella. I've turned you from the fire-crowned heir of Terrasen to a general running from her own mind, running from her magic. I killed Aiyra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius, made her into a monster. I made Aella Astern and then I made your life hell."

"Yes, you did Deanna. When I was a child, you beat me down, you watched me bleed. But you never realised that Terrasen still ran in my blood. You locked me in dungeons hewn from stone. You made me afraid of the dark. Then I realised that I could light it up. I could make the darkness so bright it would be like the light of a thousand suns. I am the Fire-Bringer. You pushed me. And you pushed me. And I bent, and bent, and bent. But then you did this." Aella snarled "now you'll see how hard I push back. I am the Heir of Ash, the Queen of Flame. And now you'll know my fury. And you will know my name. Aiyra Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius."

Deanna's barked out a growl.

"That is not your name."

"This is my rebirth, Mora."

She couldn't stay in Aella Astern's skin. Not after this. Aella Astern was dead. She died with her mate.

"Your legacy will be nothing more than an unmarked grave."

"My legacy will be great. You will be nothing. Your legacy will be ash and dust. And I will be a God-Killer."

Arondite whined softly as she flipped it in her hands a few times. She let her magic take control again. Deanna laughed, low and wicked and wild.

Aella watched as Deanna's power flickered to life in her palms, forming two hunting knives. She breathed out a laugh, watching as Deanna started to pace in a circle. Aella matched her, step for step, eyes tracking Deanna's movements. She was hyper aware of every inch of space as Deanna's body tensed. Anticipating the manoeuvre, Aella ducked, watching as Deanna's knife cleaved through the air just above her head. She spun to the side, swinging Arondite. Deanna leapt back and both of them straightened again, warily eyeing the other. 

Deanna was fast. She would have to be faster. 

The fingers of her free hand curled at her side, nail biting into skin. 

Aella started this time. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach Deanna and slashed downwards with Arondite. Deanna parried and the blades clashed with a shriek that sent sparks flying into the air. Aella tried not to give Deanna too much time to react. She pulled away and swung Arondite as hard as she could, aiming for that soft spot on the goddess' neck.Deanna sidestepped to the right just enough and the blade passed a hairs breath from her face. Quickly, before Aella could respond with a follow-up, Deanna swiftly got past her guard and punched her in the stomach, stunning her for a brief moment.The fight had taken both of them dangerously close to the wall and Deanna had her back almost to the wall, despite her counter.Aella slammed the hilt of her sword into Deanna's gut, in a blow that should've sent her gasping to the floor.Deanna doubled over, but as Aella's blade flew downwards in the clean strike that should've cut her head off, Deanna rolled smoothly, coming up behind Aella. 

She swore as she twisted to face Deanna, just barely avoiding the dagger aiming right for her heart.

It was impossible. Deanna was attacking with a ferocity that made Aella look like a novice with her first practice sword.

Taking advantage of Aella's position against the wall. Deanna jumped, front flipping towards Aella and just before she reached her, she flattened her body out, feet first. Aella brought Arondite up, watching with satisfaction as it made a slice through Deanna's clothes, seeing gold blood bloom. Deanna hissed and adjusted her posture so instead of colliding with Aella, she wrapped her legs around Aella's neck instead. The edge of her dagger pressed into Aella's neck and a warm trail of blood ran down her skin.

Gold and red blood mixed, dripping onto Aella's navel and she snarled, throwing herself into a roll. She rolled with enough force that she landed with Deanna under her. She scrambled to get up before Deanna could drive her dagger through her spine but Deanna twisted her body, sending Aella sprawling to the floor. Aella blinked, stunned, wasting a valuable second that Deanna seized to her advantage. Aella was pulled off her feet violently and was thrown across the floor. She skidded and tumbled along the ground, uncontrolled, somehow stopping about five feet from the pool, full of wilted flowers. A part of her mind wanted to give up, let Deanna approach and drive that dagger into her spine. She blinked the stars out of her eyes. No. 

Sebastian Miyron. Her mate. 

He died because of her. And she wasn't going to lose this fight. Her hands were shaking, her legs felt like lead. The edges of her vision blurred. But she couldn't lose.

"Get up, little wolf." Deanna laughed

She erupted off the ground, Arondite raised. This wasn't a pretty, contained battle between rivals. This was a battle to the death between a goddess and a faerie. Deanna raised her dagger to block Aella's attack and Aella spun away, slashing her sword upward, Deanna twisted towards the left and then back to the right as Aella, who had anticipated the manoeuvre, sent her dagger flying. Deanna ducked, low and spun back upright her silver knives scraping across Aella's leg, cutting a gash that started bleeding immediately. Blades clashed again, sending sparks flying as Aella, who could hardly breathe, sent a black wave of fire spiralling for the goddess. Deanna deflected it but it served it's purpose- to give Aella a little breathing space. 

Deanna's power flung out in retaliation, and Aella pushed up a shield of solid ice in response to it. It took a second, but it shattered the ice as though it was paper, flying for Aella in a swarm of silver knives. Too fast. Aella could feel her energy lagging, the adrenaline that had kept her from feeling the pain of her various wounds was fading, waves of pain crashing on her over and over. Weakly, she thrust out a hand, fire flinging itself out with a ferocity she did not feel, black spots dancing in her vision. Something shattered somewhere and Deanna's daggers stopped, changing direction. She doubled over, breathing harshly, flinging her magic out like shield to alert her to Deanna's movements. She sensed Deanna fighting with someone else, and welcomed the break, steadying her trembling knees, fisting her shaking hands and pushing away the strands of hair that had escaped her braid. She looked up, squinting to get a good look at her saviour.

He had Ashryver eyes and silver hair. Cerin Galathynius. Someone else grabbed her arm, tugging insistently. She whirled, coming face to face with a golden haired, tawny eyed male, Gavriel Ashryver. 

"Come on," he tugged on her arm once again. 

She gaped at him, then Cerin, who's mouth was curled in a snarl as he raised a shield of hissing cobalt flames.

"Aiyra! Come on!" A new voice, Helios', screamed from the doorway. 

"No," she said, but it came out cracked and dry and quiet. Gavriel didn't appear to hear her, eyes darting around frantically as he dragged her to the door. A new sort of energy seemed to fill her. Not racing and frantic, but slow and warm, bringing a smile to her face. They had come. Her family had come.

"Stop," she pulled her arm out of his grasp and quelled his protests with a single look. She wasn't leaving. Not until she killed her. 

Something, some inner voice, some instinct that wasn't predatory and cold, but warm and soothing told her to do it now. That nothing could stop her now. On feet soft and silent, she flew across the cracked, blood spattered marble, ducked past Deanna's shield and glittering silver daggers, taking advantage of the concentration with which she fought Cerin, and jumped, Gavriel's serrated dagger flickering with black flames as she tackled the goddess, sent her crashing down at Cerin's feet, flipped her over, and revelled at the sight of the ugly fear in Deanna's face. She didn't take a second to gloat. She had to end it quickly. Before the surprise wore out. 

She slammed the dagger down, all the way up to the hilt, into the Queen's neck, severing the spinal cord. 

Then she rolled off the body and collapsed, allowing those black spots to cloud her vision.


	19. 19

Aiyra's vision was swimming. She had opened her eyes a mere minute ago and found the room in complete darkness. Though from what she could tell, it wasn't so much of a room as it was a random patch of marble in a sea of rubble. Breathing heavily, she forced herself into a sitting position, glancing down at herself.

Someone had put a cloak over her, so she pulled it off, hissing when she saw her wounds still hadn't healed.

She put a finger over one of the deep gashes in her leg and channeled her fire to heal it. What came out instead of golden flames were black ones that danced across her skin, unable to heal. Instead, they made her leg start bleeding more than it already was. She didn't want to risk trying to heal the one on her neck either, lest it start bleeding more profusely.

She was about to get up and search for a needle and thread, but then she realised there was nothing left. Everything else had been decimated.

"Aecis, Salkhi," she tried to say it loudly, but her voice was hoarse enough that it came out as a whisper

"Aiyra?" someone asked from behind her "Gav, Elio, she's awake."

She looked behind her and found Cerin standing there, expression unreadable. They stared at each other in silence, then Cerin's gaze fell to her heavily bleeding leg and he swore softly, crouching next to her. He traced a line of golden fire over both the cuts and in seconds, they knitted themselves back together. Then he did the one at her neck, the smaller cuts, and the bruises springing up all over her body.

"Don't heal the scars." she said, as they started disappearing into her skin as well.

He looked straight at her once more, his turquoise eyes giving away nothing. Then he nodded as Elio and Gavriel entered.

Elio stood by the edge of the patch of marble, unsure of what to do with himself, but Gavriel approached, his words were hoarse, but they contained an inexplicable amount of hope that made her want to strangle him. Hope was, in the end, nothing but a beautiful lie.

"Aiyra?" he said, eyes searching her face. She didn't respond, her mouth refused to open, her tongue felt heavy as lead.

Cerin shook his head, his knees popped as he stood up.

"We need to get back to Terrasen." he said dryly

"Aren't you coming?" Gavriel cocked his head

Aiyra said nothing.

"She'll follow when she's ready." Cerin snapped, grabbing Gavriel's arm and pulling him up.

Elio looked as though he would protest, but when he caught sight of Aiyra's face, he nodded and they all shifted in flashes of light brighter than lightning.

Aiyra slung the cloak over herself once more, and waited until they were out of sight till she shifted. She couldn't.

Frowning, she tried again. It didn't work. She couldn't. A strange sort of panic seized her, but in the end, did it really matter? And just like that, she no longer felt the panic. Nothing really mattered that much, nothing mattered enough that she panic about it. It was just another bit of magic. She clutched her cloak around her tighter and stood up, walking into the ashes.

They fluttered around her feet as she walked through the remains of a kingdom she had once protected so fiercely. There had been a fountain in front of the palace, all that remained was the white arm of it's marble statue. Melted iron was pouring out of the most famous forge in the entire world. Beyond it, there was a single wall that had survived their battle. It had been the finest clothing store in the city. Aiyra half expected Kamien to come out of it, eyes lit up in excitement, arms full of bags.

But she was dead.

Aiyra's throat closed. She had never been afraid of death, it had never been something to fear, but to cherish. In the end everything died. There was no point in fearing it. Fear was produced from thoughts, and Aiyra never cared enough about death to think about it. Well, Aella hadn't.

Aiyra had been created from death.

On the other side of the wall, there was a simple shirt, meant to be worn under dresses made from a thin material and Aiyra tugged it on, moving a few larger pieces of rubble in search of anything else that might have survived and found a pair of pants, with a large hole on the left calf, but she didn't really care. Pulling it on quickly, she moved out, walking through the city where she had known every corner, every street where the crooks would sell their wares and she didn't recognise it. How had she never noticed the blackness?The black ocean waves, the black diamond towers, the black castle of glass and blood and lies.

Terrasen was green. A part of her wondered if she was too tainted to step into such a beautiful land. She wondered if she would lead it to destruction the way she did the Northern Continent.

But she had to keep moving. Otherwise she would stop and collapse.

Kamien and Waylay and Jaena and Sebastian. Sebastian and Jaena and Waylay and Kamien. Her cadre, her family.

Waylay, with her slow smiles and deep laugh and crossed arms, a sparkle in her eye whenever she would look at Jaena, or a child running in the streets and giggling. Waylay, who understood her better than most people ever would.

Jaena, who had not known Aella all too well, but who loved her anyway. Jaena, with her hysterical laughs, and dark eyes and cocoa skin, who was free in the way that all broken things were.

Kamien, who had citrine eyes, and broken dreams, who had given up on her own life and devoted it to protecting those she cared for, whose laugh was wild, who would dance on the roof in the rain because it was untameable.

Sebastian, with his dry humour and cold eyes that never really thawed completely-even when he smiled- with his snarls and his snorts and a wicked, dark laugh that excited Aella's soul. Who had chipped nails, and chapped lips, and liked to climb into hidden alcoves and crannies because it helped him think.

All of them dead. Because of her.

Sebastian and Kamien and Jaena and Waylay. Waylay and Jaena and Kamien and Sebastian.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

She jumped off the cliff she had reached, straight into the black ocean. It froze underneath her feet. She walked across the ocean, heading to the west. To the Western Continent, where Adarlan and Terrasen lay.

They were dead. But she wasn't. And she could sense them near her. Standing by her, even in death. They were strangely silent, they weren't even really here, but it gave Aiyra's trembling knees enough to strength to move forward.

Terrasen awaited.

Her new kingdom awaited.


	20. 20

Even from hundreds of meters away, Aiyra could see the red Kingsflame, a fiery carpet of flowers upon the rolling green and white mountains of Terrasen.

It wasn't as beautiful as they had said it was, or as beautiful as it had seemed the first time she had been back.

It just seemed like a pretty painting.

Unreal.

The minute her foot hit Terrasen's soil, something sparked through her.

It was warm and sparked in her veins. Her ice smoothed over it, but the feeling still didn't entirely disappear. Taking note of the direction the castle was in, she set off through the tall trees, silently enough that the birds didn't stop tweeting. Sebastian would've laughed, cracking some stupid joke about sneaking through her own kingdom. She had barely gotten a few steps in when the birds stopped twittering for a second. She sniffed the air testily, scenting metal. She slowed down. If whoever it was could catch her, she supposed she wouldn't really fight too hard. If they wanted to kill her, they were welcome to. She could at least be with Sebastian again. She wouldn't to make it too difficult though. She sat down, right there, and waited for them to catch up. It was that man. From Deanna's palace, who had sworn he would get out. Dimly, she wondered how he had done it. His eyes were dull, and burning with fury.

"I told you I'd get out." he snarled.

She cocked her head.

"And you did. Congratulations."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Do you see me stopping you?"

He looked taken back for a second, but then recovered himself. Aiyra stood up, ready to let him plunge that beautiful blade straight into her chest.

"No. Stay on the ground."

Aiyra snapped her teeth at him.

"I am letting you kill me, but I will not die kneeling."

Right there, in the forest of Oakwald, her mother's Kingsflame burning under her feet, the man approached, sword held firmly in his grasp.

Aiyra didn't care anymore. She couldn't breathe. Didn't want to. So she didn't struggle. Her heart sang. She could finally be with her mate again. She hoped so. She would tear down worlds if they came between them. But she was so, so tired that she leaned into the blade's caress as he went behind her, and placed it on her throat.

Her journey began with a blade. And it would end with one. It was fitting, in a beautiful way.

A thing that birthed a monster should be the thing to end it.

She felt it cut skin as she leaned into it's cold kiss.

The clearing exploded in fire and ice and teeth and wings.

Aiyra tried to lean further into the blade, before whoever came could save her. But a guttural voice, feral with wrath roared;

"Give me back my daughter."

Rowan Galathynius snarled as he stepped into the clearing. A ghost leopard growled from somewhere on Aiyra's left. Aedion Ashryver hefted the Sword or Orynth,

"I'd suggest you listen to the King."

The words were teasing, playful, but the pure wrath with which they looked at the man was terrifying. It made her remember.

These were the people who won a war against the King and Queen of Darkness, this was the General who held Terrasen with little more than five thousand troops for six months. This was the courtesan turned shapeshifter who gave her entire life away to play the role of a Queen she loved. This was the Prince of Doranelle who saved his queen from the darkness so that she would become the flame that united them all. They stared at her assailant with such vengeance that Aiyra wondered how Erawan had ever stood a chance. This was the court that changed the world.

"She killed my entire family."

"And a good many more than that." Aedion said with a small, dangerous smile.

The male behind her opened his mouth, but her father moved. So swiftly, even Aiyra's enhanced vision couldn't keep track of him. Her father simply grabbed the sword at her throat and pulled it out of the male's hands. So brutally that the blade broke. Fractured right down the middle and broke.

Lysandra-now in human form- darted forward, fast as an asp, and pulled Aiyra forward. Away from that beautiful blade. The one that was to end her worthless life.

"Everything you've done, Astern, will come back and-"

"Don't you talk to her. Don't even look at her." The shapeshifter roared, Aiyra still encompassed in her arms.

Lysandra's chin rested atop her head as she turned Aiyra away from the male on the floor. Towards whom her father, and Aedion walked, her father completely stone faced but the other grinning viciously.

"Oh gods Aiyra, areyouhurt?Did he hurt you?"

Aiyra could only stare at her. Something screeched from the sky. A feathery snake dove down into the clearing. Salkhi. He was easily seven feet long now, his multiple rows of needle like teeth were as long as her forearm, and he was no longer blue and purple, but a solid black. His eyes glowed green.

Lysandra swore.

Aecis. Where was Aecis? She pricked her ears, and she heard it. The steady, rhythmic pounding of footsteps. Aecis bounded in, he had grown bigger too. He was as big as a pony, but his fangs had lengthened as well, so long that they jutted out of his mouth. His claws raked against the forest floor. Lysandra Ashryver swore as Aecis and Salkhi shot for the man. The others scattered, and the man tried to run, but Aecis punched his claws through his chest at the same time Salkhi clamped his maw shut on his neck. Bone snapped. His head went rolling a few feet away.

Lysandra shifted into a wyvern as she took a step in front of Aiyra.

"No, they're mine." Aiyra said quietly "the dog is Aecis. The snake is Salkhi."

She held out her arm, Salkhi flew over, purring as he wound himself round and round her arm until he reached her shoulder. Then he slung himself over her shoulders, hissing softly. Aiyra crooned to him, stroking him slowly as Aecis walked over, his body brushing against her leg.

They all looked so surprised.

Then Lysandra shifted back and sobbed. She threw her arms around Aiyra once more. There were kisses pressed to the top of her head, hands run through her hair in silent comfort. It was a strange feeling. And Aiyra didn't want to, but the treacherous thing that beat inside her chest made her wrap her arms around her aunt in return.

She didn't know how long she stood there but when Rowan started clearing his throat pointedly, they let go.   
He smiled, wide and joyous   
"You're home" he said, more to himself than anyone.

And then Aiyra was being pulled away into her father's arms. He didn't say anything else. She couldn't either. They just looked at each other, their smiles conveying everything.

Aedion's hug was short, but somehow, it was the most comforting.

"Come, let's go home." Rowan said.

It felt strange to call them father, uncle, aunt. It didn't sound right in her head. But she smiled and followed them to the castle.

Aelin was standing outside, her belly swollen- which was likely why she hadn't come to the clearing- and she was holding Ilona's hand.

Her face lit up when she saw Aiyra. Something about seeing Aelin made her heart somersault in her chest.

Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

The greatest Queen Terrasen had ever known.

She let out a choked sort of sob as Aiyra came close. She didn't even seem to notice Aecis or Salkhi.

"You're home." She said quietly.

"I'm home Mama. I'm home now." The word slipped off her tongue easily. She didn't even have to think about it.

Aelin nodded quickly, eyes full of tears, but she did not hug Aiyra. And she appreciated that so she grinned at her mother, letting her know she did the right thing. 

Then she turned to face the castle, gleaming in the dying light of day. 

"Ilona can show you your room. We'll meet for dinner."

Aiyra nodded and went in, completely missing the worried exchange between the court. 

"My eyes didn't come from you either." Ilona said.

"Er.. what?" Aiyra looked at her eyes, a deep dark blue, completely different to anyone else's. 

"I thought you might've had blue eyes too."

Aiyra shrugged, following Ilona up the stairs, to the second door on the left.

"They didn't let anyone else stay here." Ilona said, with a casual shake of her head.

Aiyra pushed open the doors. 

They younger her clearly had good taste. Aecis bounded in first, his claws rattling against the stone floor. He wisely avoided the thick blue carpet covering it, settling on the window sill, and staring out the window.

The covers on the bed were grey, the bed was a polished wood and covered with a multitude of pillows and cushions. 

A desk sat in one corner, a wardrobe stood in front of the wall leading to the bathroom. Plain and simple, but home. It had high ceilings, it was airy and big and felt like her own. 

"Thanks, Ilona." she said, waiting till the girl left before heading for the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a wraith. She was pale, and there were ashes on her face, tears had cut gruesome lines in the black, but it was her eyes that made her cock her head. They were no longer silver, they were a burnt sort of turquoise. As if someone had messed up the traditional Ashryver eyes, darkening them, painting the core not gold but black, making thin little lines of black branching out into the iris until they looked like shattered turquoise glass.

Shattered. Broken.

Everything about her seemed broken. From her magic to her eyes. Broken. Shattered. 

She splashed some water over her face, the ashes slipping off, creating a gruesome effect. She scrubbed hard until the ashes were gone and her skin was red. Then she went back into bed and lay down under the covers, falling asleep in seconds.


	21. 21

Aiyra woke up in a cold sweat. She could still hear the whine of the sword that had shattered through Sebastian's stomach. Nausea roiled in her throat. She threw herself out of the bed and raced to the bathroom, getting there just in time to throw up. Nothing but water came out. She dimly wondered how long it had been since she had last eaten. Aiyra stood, gargling with water and spitting it out. Aecis approached, whining softly as he shoved his head into her hand.

"Softie," Aiyra muttered, but scratched him behind the ears nevertheless "let's go find you something to eat."

Salkhi hissed as he wrapped himself around her arm and slung himself over her shoulders. There was a knock on her door and it swung open softly, A girl, maybe eighteen, looked in.

"Good morning, your Highness"

Aiyra watched her approach silently. She halted a large distance away, casting nervous glances at Aecis.

"I'm Nova, your lady in waiting. Would you like some breakfast?"

Aiyra hesitated. Talking took too much energy. but Aecis needed food.

"No, but Aecis needs his food. Is there any raw meat?"

"No, your Highness. I can ask someone to kill something and bring it from the forest?"

She shook her head and shoved Aecis lightly. He huffed, but slunk out of the door.

She held out her arm and Salkhi slithered down it, bursting into flight. The girl jumped violently, it seemed she hadn't seen him.

Aiyra couldn't entirely help the way a corner of her mouth curled up.

"Your mother requests your company at the courtyard, Your Highness."

"Stop calling me that for Wyrd's sake." Aiyra snapped. It felt strange, to hear 'Your Highness' instead of 'General'

"Apologies, Yo- sorry"

Aiyra just rolled her eyes, smiling a bit to show Nova she wasn't upset.

"Shall I make sure there's raw meat tomorrow?"

She shook her head once more.

"Do you need anything?"

Aiyra shook her head again, ignoring the look Nova sent her way before she nodded and dropped into a curtsy, slipping out silently.

The castle was empty and quiet, but she found her way to the courtyard fairly quickly. Rowan was sparring with Cerin, their blades flashing like silver. She tried saying 'father' but the word didn't sit right on her tongue. 'Uncle Aedion' didn't sound right either. Nevertheless, he was showing Ilona how to properly hold a dagger. Elio, his sword forgotten at his side, was chatting animatedly with Gavriel, who was practising archery.

Aelin and Lysandra were sitting on chairs, watching it all.

"Hello, Aiyra," Lysandra called, waving.

"Oh! you're awake!" Aelin said, grinning up at her. "Come, sit. Unless you want to spar?"

Aiyra hesitated for a second, shaking her head and sitting down next to her mother.

"You slept well?"

Aiyra nodded. Shaking her head would mean a follow-up question. A silence fell over the courtyard before Aelin glared at Aedion and Rowan. Aedion started explaining a manoeuvre very loudly, Rowan merely rolled his eyes before turning back to his sparring. Cerin didn't turn back so quickly though, he took a moment to glare at her before turning away.

"Aiyra! Can you come here for a second?" Elio asked, waving her over

"Leave her alone, Helios!" Aelin called back.

Aiyra waved her off, standing up and walking to Elio, cocking a brow.

"Can you show Gavriel how to hold the stupid arrow? He refuses to let me help because I'll 'tell him something wrong so that he ends up shooting someone.'" he rolled his eyes.

Aiyra considered for a second, then held her hand out for the bow, slowly showing him how to wrap his fingers in the centre so that he could provide a base for the arrow to rest against whilst simultaneously supporting the bow's weight. He watched carefully, eyes gleaming. Then she grabbed an arrow, showed him how to nock it and how far to pull it back for the distance. Then she handed it back to him and let him do it. He actually managed to hit the target. Granted, it was the edge, but he did it.

"Damn, Aiyra. No one else has been able to get me twenty metres near that thing." Gavriel raised his eyebrows.

"Uncle Aedy almost stabbed him with the arrow when Gav shot it at him and Father practically threw him onto the target." Elio crossed his arms and rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"What? Archery is useless!"

"It saved my life, Gavriel!" Lysandra shouted from across the courtyard. Gavriel scowled.

"You've been telling me that for my entire life, Mama!" he shouted back

"Well if you paid attention and got better at it, I wouldn't have to!"

Gavriel groaned.

"Oi, get back to it." Aedion pointed a dagger at the target and Gavriel glared at his back before going back to it.

Aiyra hung around for a bit, watching him, but returned to her mother's side when she was called.

"There's going to be a ball in a few days, it's Cerin's birthday. Elide and Lorcan will be coming."

Aiyra nodded.

"Thought you'd like to know in case you'd rather go off somewhere."

Aiyra snorted, and turned her focus back onto the courtyard.

\------

"It's good you're attending," Nova said, briskly walking to the cupboard as soon as she entered.

Aiyra sat up, crossing her legs under her as she tapped the space on the bed next to her. Aecis jumped up to join her and she absentmindedly stroked him as she watched Nova rifle through the cupboard.

She muttered and swore and cursed the limited colour variety. Then she pulled out a red dress, grinning ear to ear.

It was red as blood.

Red as the blood that stained those gold and white marble floors.

Red as the blood that had covers her hands.

Her hair.

The same colour as the blood that had crusted under her fingernails.

She vaulted off the bed once more and dry heaved into a pot.

Nova held back her hair, but upon realising there was nothing coming out, she frowned.

"How long has it been since you ate last?"

Aiyra shrugged. Nova's mouth tightened and when Aiyra stood back up, she shot out the door. Aiyra waved her hand in the dress's direction.

"Burn it," she muttered, and Salkhi reared up, spitting out a narrow beam of black fire that turned the dress to ash.

Nova re-appeared a few minutes later with a tray in her hands.

"It's just bread and butter. Try eating some." She said quietly and turned back to the wardrobe, ignoring the pile of ashes that sat on the floor. Aiyra frowned at them, and sent a tendril of wind to sweep them up and carry them out the window.

Aecis nudged her knee, looking from the bread to her pointedly. She rolled her eyes, tugging lightly on his ear before turning to Salkhi and holding the piece of bread out.

Salkhi hissed, glaring at her, the coils of his body wrapped around her arm tightened in reprimand, and glaring at both of them, she took a bite. Nova came out with a dress, it was a dark dusky blue with a deep neckline, it was tight from the top, but loosened as it reached her waist so that her non existent curves could be hidden, then u fell to the floor in flitting waves of blue and brightest gold.

"I'll have to make you an entirely new wardrobe," Nova muttered, "none of these will suit you at all."

Aiyra cocked an eyebrow. That had never been an issue before.

"You're all skin and bones!" Nova gestured impatiently to Aiyra's hip bone, which she had to admit, was protruding sharply.

"We'll have to make you fat." She said lightly,

Aiyra shook her head, she had always been like this, skin and bones. Nova pursed her lips but disappears into the cupboard again. Aiyra rolled her eyes and lay back down, resting her head against the headboard and watching her work.


	22. 22

The day of Cerin's birthday arrived, Aiyra made herself look calmly in the mirror as Nova pulled her hair back into something Aiyra couldn't make out the details of, but looked dainty.

Nova fastened earrings made of sapphires to her ears, clasped a heavy necklace around her throat, Aiyra examined the box for rings and put multiple on her hands and slipped into her shoes. Nova pulled a tiara out from somewhere.

"Your mother requested you wear this."

It was beautiful, elaborate, and made of delicately twisted bands of platinum supporting tear drop shaped blue diamonds.

Aiyra's throat tightened, no, she couldn't wear that, it brings a bitter taste to her mouth. She is a murderer, she is a failure, and she does not deserve anything like this. She tried ducking out of the way, but Nova growled lightly and practically shoved it on. 

Nova had refused to put any makeup but a lip colour on, saying that Aiyra didn't need anything- her features were defined enough.

Aiyra fingered her necklace questioningly. It seemed a bit much.

"Of course not." Nova rolled her eyes "have you seen what your mother wears on occasions like these? If you don't wear that, you'll look no different than a farmer's daughter."

Aiyra winced, but stood up, allowing Salkhi to slither off her arm and gave Aecis a pat before she slipped out the doors.

She met Elio on the stairs, he grinned at her.

"You look nice."

She inclined her head in acknowledgement and thanks, looking him up and down once and winking.

He laughed and offered her an arm.

"Come, we're going to be late."

She rolled her eyes, but took his arm and let him lead her to the ballroom. There were large amounts of noise coming from the doors and she slowed down to a stop.

"Relax," Elio said, craning his neck in the direction of the kitchen "go down that corridor, turn left before you enter the kitchen and you'll be able to enter without all the fuss."

She smiled in relief, squeezed his arm a bit and headed away. Servers danced around her, barely sparing her a second glance. 

Aiyra headed out the door, straight into a crowd of giggling females with jewels as heavy as her head on their necks. She shuddered, thanking the stars Nova didn't give her anything too heavy and scanned the room for Elio. 

She saw him by the doors, caught in the embrace of a portly, red faced male. She saw Ilona sneaking chocolate from the table, Cerin was already dancing, holding the hands of a male who only came up to his shoulders at best. Aiyra watched them, the way they danced, holding each other so, so close, Cerin with a smile on his face-a real smile. One she hadn't seen yet. 

Elio slipped through the crowd, reaching her at the same time as Ilona, who twirled a strand of golden hair around her finger.

"Have either of you met Aunt Elide or Uncle Lorcan yet?" she glared at Elio accusingly

"Shut up, Ilona. Mind your own business."

"Or what?" she grinned as Elio tugged her hair lightly

"Or I'll chop off your hair. Right from the front where the whole world could see it."

"You wouldn't!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I would," Elio said very reassuringly, as Ilona clutched onto her hair and ran away In Aelin's direction. 

Aelin glanced in their direction, glaring at Elio as Ilona talked with agitated hand gestures. They were saved from anything further than that by the arrival of Elide Lochan. 

"Aiyra!" the Lady of Perranth threw her arms around her niece. Aiyra tensed and gently extricated herself from her arms.

"How are you?" she asked, eyes shining with joy as she pulled back

Aiyra didn't really know what to say, but she was saved from responding by Lorcan's arrival. 

He didn't hug her, he just inclined his head.

"Aiyra," he said in way of greeting

She nodded in acknowledgment. And then they stood in the most awkward silence Aiyra ever had the misfortune to be a part of. She dipped her head in a goodbye and moved towards the food table. 

She couldn't remember balls being quite so boring. With Kamien and Sebastian by her side, there was never a dull moment.

"What's your name this time?" Kamien asked, shoving a knife into a holster strapped to her thigh, hidden beneath the folds of her dress. 

"I don't know, Marilyn?"

"You don't look anything like a Marilyn, darling." Kamien scoffed, putting on her earrings.

"Well then what are you choosing?" Aella asked, stung. 

"I'm not sure either."

"What do you think of Irina? I think it works." Aella looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was dyed black and she was currently choosing between a pink dress and a gold one. Both were similar in design, formfitting and long, with deep necklines. The only difference was the hip-high slit in the gold one, and the fact that the gold one was literally just net with elaborate strings of gold stitched into patterns.

"Irina's fine. And wear the pink one."

"I like the gold. It's too much?"

"Of course not, it rutting perfect, but it's hard to hide your weapons isn't it?"

"Both are too fucking tight to wear weapons without them being noticed."

Kamien pursed her lips as she shimmied into her own dress, casting her gaze critically over the dresses, then Aella's body.

"Hide a dagger in the inside of your thigh, put those sharp pins in your hair and wear the necklace with the needles hidden in the clasp."

"Is it enough?" 

"Wyrd's sake, Aella. You're ridiculously powerful, I have two daggers and a chakram, Sebastian will have a sword and you have magic."

Aella ended up forgoing the dagger-there was simply no way to hide it, and they met Sebastian in the foyer. He had clearly been there for a while, he was now sitting on the stairs, half asleep.

"We were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago."

"You know I love watching the whole room stop and stare at me while I walk in! How could I do that if I was late." Aiyra flipped her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"You don't need to be late to do that." He rolled his eyes

She grinned at him, offering him her hand to help him up. He took it and they walked to the awaiting carriage. 

"You look very... nice," he said, hand going to rub at the back of his neck

"Thanks." she squeezed his hand "you don't look so bad either."

At the ball, once their names were announced and people stopped gaping at the 'Lady Irina' Aella turned to Sebastian

"Care to dance?"

"I'm not very good at it." he shrugged

"Neither am I." she winked at him conspiratorially 

"No, like bad to the extent that I don't even know what the steps are," he said, eyes glittering with amusement.

"It can't be that hard," Aella bit her lip, pointing to a couple just starting to dance. "let's figure it out."

They watch the two closely, noting every step and every little twist or shimmy.

"Ready?" she asked and Sebastian loosed a sigh

"Not really, but let's go."

They walk to the edge of the circle, Sebastian places his hand on her waist, she on his shoulder and their free hands entwined. Aella likes to think they were the best dancers there.

It was far from the truth, she stepped on his toes, he stepped on hers, she accidentally squeezed his shoulder too hard while attempting a complicated step, he banged their knees together, she tripped over her dress, knocked their foreheads together and almost caused him to fall flat on his face. But they laughed and twirled and danced. Then they spun into the next person's arms, Aella landed into the arms of a male who led her into an elegant dance, so elegant and graceful that he stopped her from doing something wrong, and the people watching pointed at them and whispered. But she hated every second of it. 

Dancing with Sebastian was so much more fun. Despite the falling and bruising, Sebastian was just more... lively. More interesting. She spun in the opposite direction once the song ended, coming back to Sebastian. 

"He didn't last very long." Sebastian said dryly.

"Not everyone can withstand me stepping on their toes every three seconds." she winked at him

Aiyra shook herself out of her thoughts and took a few seconds to ensure she didn't burst into tears. She grabbed a glass of some alcohol she couldn't identify and tipped it against her mouth. Then she got a few more refills. 

And then a few more. 

She's finished something around her sixteenth glass when a male comes up to her, and she recognizes him as the one dancing with Cerin. 

He's loose-limbed, with an easy smile on his face.

"You're Aiyra right?" he grabs a glass

She nods with an eye roll and he grins.

"I'm Ilias."

She cocks an eyebrow, wanting to know more.

"I'm Cerin's mate." he clarifies.

Her heart jumps into her throat. The glass falls from her hand and she flushes a dark red when heads turn in her direction.


	23. 23

Aiyra left after that. She couldn't stand the immediate expression of concern on his face, nor could she stand the whispers. So she left as calmly as she could, without a second glance at Ilias, who asked her something she didn't hear.

She went back to her room, crying by the time she got there, and ripped off the jewellery, collapsing onto her bed. 

Mate, mate, mate. 

Some sane part of her tried to reason with her-'lots of people have mates, it's not that important'

But it was. She screamed back at it. It is. It is. It is.

Something rears up in her, opening a lazy eye, sitting up and roaring. Her vision is impeded by black flames, she smells something burning.

She doesn't really care enough to fight it. She succumbs to the exhaustion, eyes rolling back into her head and closing.

\------

Ilias watched Aiyra leave, back stiff and footsteps silent.

"What happened?" Cerin appears, frowning in Aiyra's direction.

"I don't know. I introduced myself and she dropped the glass and panicked."

"Panicked?" Cerin frowns, turning his attention back to Ilias.

Ilias shrugs 

"She was hyperventilating and her pupils were all dilated." he bites his lip "I'm going to check if she's okay."

Cerin looks less than enthusiastic. 

"What?" Ilias scowls

"Nothing. Be careful."

"She's not a wild animal, Cerin." 

"She might as well be." he replies, 

Ilias kisses him quickly and leaves.

He knows where Aiyra's room is, and he knocks on the door, no one answers, but there's a flare of light. 

"Aiyra?" he knocks loudly. No answer. 

He pushes the door open and finds Aiyra sprawled on the bed. Some type of massive wolf dog whines as he nudges her, there's a black amphiptere circling the room in agitation. It hisses viciously as he approaches but makes no move to hurt him, neither does the wolf. Her hair is fanned around her, her eyes closed and leaking thin, winding trails of blackest flame. It pours from her mouth, her ears, circles her lovingly as it burns hotter and hotter. He swears viciously, and allows his panic to travel down the bond towards Cerin. 

Not five seconds later, the door is thrown open and Cerin runs in.

"What's wrong?" he asks, but the question dies on his tongue as he sees Aiyra. 

"Shit." he touches her arm lightly and the flames flare higher, hissing viciously. Ilias shields his eyes as Cerin's flames flare up too, gold flashing against black. Cerin drums his finger against his thigh as he casts a glance around the room frantically, his own magic pouring out of him in waves of the hottest flame.

"She'll take the entire bloody castle out if this keeps going. We need to get her out." 

"How?" 

Cerin touched her once again, his hand wreathed in golden flames, but the black ones flared so violently that he stumbled back a few steps. 

Ilias bit his lip, channeling his own magic, earth. He doesn't really know what he did, he let his magic handle it, but when he tentatively touches her arm, he finds that nothing happened.

"Go," Cerin says immediately and Ilias nods, kicking his shoes off before he picks her up and leaps out the window. A few branches align themselves to catch him and he lands smoothly on them, racing from tree to tree, no fixed destination in mind. 

She's really light, so it's rather simple to get her as far away as possible, although the black fire coming out of her eyes is incredibly unsettling. She grows hotter in his hands and he increases his speed, practically flying over the branches. 

And then she keeps getting hotter, and when he reaches the edge of the entire bloody continent and she isn't calming down, he leaps over the sea, rocks rising from the blue waves to help him. 

He heads east, towards the sunrise. The sun always helped Cerin control his magic and it should help Aiyra. Right? Ilias really hopes it does because he really doesn't want to try into a pile of ash. Aiyra has gotten so hot he can smell his clothes burning and he quickens his pace once more until after what seems like hours, a vague landform grows on the horizon and Ilias thanks his stars. 

He sets her down in a clearing and then when she bursts into flames. 

A tall, thin pillar of black fire shots upwards, disappearing into the sky. 

Ilias hesitates, wondering what to do, but he doesn't know and he's not that eager to try anything, so he just sits down a few feet away and waits for it to be over. 

When what seems like roughly thirty minutes have passed, he gets a little antsy. It's dangerous to just sit here, anything could be coming for them, attracted by the fire. 

He hears the dull thud of multiple footsteps and forces himself to remain calm. He can't use a weapon to save his life, and carrying Aiyra across an entire ocean has practically depleted his magic.


	24. 24

Ilias-quickly and quietly- scrambled up a particularly leafy tree. He used his last dregs of magic to cover up his footprints in the dirt and waited. He didn't think anyone would dare touch Aiyra, what with the black fire. 

But then, as if the world is deliberately trying to make his life harder, that column of fire disappears. Fuck. He swears under his breath and listens carefully, whoever's here isn't that close yet and he estimates that he can grab Aiyra and get her up the tree before they come. He jumps off, leaving his shoes and starts racing for Aiyra. Tree roots curl away from his path, dirt shifts to hide his scent and footprints and yet he's going too slow. He jumps over a ditch before coming up to where she's lying and picks her up. He races back, and just in time, because those footsteps are far too close. 

He's awkwardly climbing up the tree, half pushing half pulling Aiyra along with him. He gets onto his branch and curls his feet around it, practically hanging off it so he can pull her up. And then the footsteps stop. He cranes his neck, catching sight of a woman-no, fae. She sees Aiyra. Sees him. Sees that they're dangling on a branch and smiles. 

Ilias freezes. Then Aiyra's hand, captured in his own, squeezes his reassuringly. Ilias sighs through his nose and watches warily as the fae approaches. When she's close enough that Ilias can see the freckles under her eyes, Aiyra swings forward, kicking her straight in the chest before using her momentum to flip smoothly out of Ilias's grip. 

The fae snarls and pulls out a sword, Aiyra watches her raise it expressionlessly, and right as the sword is about to cleave her neck in two, her eyes glow black and then the blade and the fae, both of them are simply... gone. 

Then she raises her eyes to Ilias, and they are hollow, but alert. And still pitch black. 

"Where are we?"

"An island off our continent."

"So this can't be destroyed completely?"

"Preferably not, Aiyra. You've barely left any landforms as it is. We'll run out of places to live."

She blinks at him

"Shield it with your earth magic then. There are too many fae for me to individually find."

"I don't have enough magic left." he admits, glaring at his hands.

She follows his gaze, nothing changing in her expression. But he feels a tendril of magic coming closer to him, her head cocks as Ilias feels his magic surge for her, both joining in a dance that warms Ilias all over. The black in Aiyra's eyes lightens a bit, bits of turquoise peeking through and her lips quirk up a little as she tilts her head to the sky.

"What does- what does that mean?" Ilias manages to ask

"I think our magics are compatible. We could be carranam. If you want." she bites her lip as she says it, but doesn't retract the offer. 

Ilias nods, gasping softly as Aiyra retracts her magic. 

"Do you have a sword, dagger- something?" she asks and Ilias shakes his head. She swears, looking around for something sharp and then Ilias sees the amphiptere streak through the sky, the massive wolf clutched in it's claws. A hawk flies behind them, and Ilias rolls his eyes. Of course Cerin followed them. 

The amphiptere drops the wolf to the ground and slithers up Aiyra's arm, coiling and twisting and hissing, she arches her neck, crooning as the wolf weaves between her legs. Cerin lands, shifting in a flash of light and coming immediately to Ilias.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ilias looks pointedly at Aiyra "thanks to her."

"Yeah?" he turns to look at her, then something crosses his face Ilias can't identify. "Well, it's not over yet. They're spread out all over this island. We've got work to do."

"No we don't." Aiyra interjects "Aecis, Salkhi, you're up."

The creatures shoot off. 

"What are you doing?" Cerin advances towards her,

Aiyra doesn't respond. Cerin repeats the question. She doesn't even look at him. 

"Cerin." Ilias hissed, and his mate turns back to him, eyes wide in exasperation. "stop it."

"You know what, Cerin, go back." Ilias snarls. From what he knows, this is the most Aiyra's ever spoken and Cerin's just making her clam back up again. 

Cerin frowns at him and opens his mouth but Ilias just shakes his head

"Go, Cerin, just go."

Cerin sighs, steps away from Ilias and then he turns back into a hawk and flies off. 

They sit in silence for a while and then Aecis and Salkhi come back, maws dripping with blood, shining ominously on Salkhi's scales, drying in Aecis's fur. 

Aiyra bends, pressing a kiss to the wolf's head and lets Salkhi curl around her arm and neck. Then she steps onto the ocean and it freezes under her foot. She starts making her way back to Terrasen and Ilias does the same, but on his rocks.


	25. 25

Aiyra hadn't come out of her room for a week since the incident. As soon as she offered to be carranam, her magic sang. And the rest of her screamed in fury. Not a month since her mate's death and she was making someone her carranam. 

She didn't even know him. 

He must've been mad to even think of letting her get close to him. The people close to her just died anyways. She had killed the people closest to her herself. Deanna had not been responsible for that. That had been her. Solely her. No one else was responsible. 

She didn't really remember doing much for the past week but lying in bed, Aecis a grounding weight as he lay on her legs, Salkhi a source of warmth as he draped himself over her torso. 

Aecis had tried getting her out of bed, but stopped once she snarled at him half heartedly. Then he tried ripping Nova's arm off when she pulled Aiyra up and out of the bed. Aiyra hadn't stopped him, just watched from under half shut eyes and Nova scrambled out, tripping over the bedposts. Then there was the constant throwing up. Salkhi had carried over a pot because she refused to get out of bed. She was feeling bloated, and tired and she just wanted to fade away. 

But immortality was her curse. She could at least hurt herself. She pulled her dagger out from under the pillow, staring at it, wondering, where would it hurt most? Where could she put it so it made her scream, made her feel the pain Sebastian did? Between the ribs into the heart perhaps. Or maybe through her ankles, where a spear had once gone through his so it would scar and she would remember yet another way she had failed him, that day with Kallon. Gods that life seemed a lifetime ago. 

She flipped it in her hands once, waited till Aecis got up to stretch and brought it down. Salkhi reared, the blade bouncing harmlessly off his black scales. She snarled as he pushed it off the bed. He snarled right back. There's a low laugh to her right, and she slowly turns her head, squinting into the shadows. Icy eyes gleamed, crinkled at the corners as he smiled. 

Sebastian.

It wasn't the smile she remembered, warm and wide and slow, no. It was sharp and vicious and made a part of her cower. He held a book in his hands and his voice was mocking as he read from it.

Once upon a time there had been a princess, a child born to the most powerful magic wielders in the world. She was young and gods-blessed, her own power a tale whispered over campfires, her kingdom adored her. 

Then one day that princess was taken. No, not taken. Stolen, a means to an end, an act of revenge against her mother. She was locked in the dark, so her skin became pale, her gold hair muted, faded to silver, a colour that needed light to shine. The light that never came. Until a goddess masquerading as a queen opened her cell, sat on her throne and asked for a blood oath. The princess gave it easily. 

She became the general of the Queen's armies. She was powerful, but no longer beloved. She was feared, a monster in Fae skin. Her turquoise Ashryver eyes became an unholy silver. Death, they called her. She was death incarnate. They said she was a goddess. Some said she was their saviour. Others said she would raze the world to nothing but a bit of ash amongst the stars. Now, sitting in a grand castle in a feverish daze, the princess- turned- general- turned- princess supposed they were right. The general found her mate, she bought them stolen time. And when that time ran out, she broke. The shield that held her at bay was gone, and she broke so violently she razed a continent back under the sea. Centuries worth of work, of power, all destroyed by a single unleashing. 

She killed the goddess, she came back home, no longer beloved but not feared either, she became a broken edge, too sharp, too unpredictable, she exists, she does not live and she does not care. 

She did not find a happily ever after, she never will. Because despite all that power and the cunning and rage and magic, she was still a failure, still a princess hiding behind her mother's fiery temper and father's steady hands. 

She cut him off with a choked plea, with words she couldn't understand herself. His eyes darkened.

"You hurt me Aella." he said, face empty of all emotion. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up. You don't get to speak here. I was your mate, and you were supposed to protect me, like I was supposed to protect you. One of us failed miserably."

She sobbed into her hands. 

"Aiyra?" someone swore viciously. 

Sebastian looked up towards the door, smirking.

"Go join the land of the living, now. Live with the weight of your failure for the rest of your hideous immortal existence." he waved a hand toward the door, there was a swirling darkness and he was gone. 

The book clattered to the floor. 

Something thawed the ice building in her veins, warm sunshine melting it all. She opened her eyes blearily and met Cerin's worried turquoise eyes. It was his magic. Flowing through her body, keeping her from thinking about what had just happened. If it had happened at all. 

"You're burning up. We need to get you to a healer." he said softly, as if sensing the pounding in her head. 

When she didn't move, he carefully slipped his arms under her, picking her up and she curled into his warmth, pressing her forehead into the crook of his neck. 

"You're a damn idiot, you know that Aiyra?" he said, but there was no bite to it. 

"Yeah," she murmured, eyes too heavy to keep open and she let them close, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rocking of his footsteps.


	26. 26

Aiyra cracked her eyes open. The curtains had been drawn and her eyes adjusted quickly. Cerin was at the window, and he turned to look at her, mouth pulled into a worried scowl.

"How are you feeling."

"Alright." She did. She felt energetic.

"Good enough to spar?"

She debated it for a heartbeat, then shrugged.

"Yes."

"I'll meet you in the courtyard, then." He tipped her a crooked smile and left, the light catching on his sword. A sword that glowed like lightning.

She stood, pulled on her favourite pair of witch leathers, buckled Arondite at her waist and pulled her hair into a tight braid at the nape of her neck. She splashed some water on her face and walked through the silent castle to the moonlit courtyard. 

Cerin watched her come closer, and then he grinned as he unsheathed his sword, she bared her teeth in response as she tugged Arondite free of it's own sheath. The black blade shone menacingly in the bright light of the moon, Cerin looked at it for a moment, expressionless. Then he raised his sword and she met it, the blades clanging. 

"I want you to know," Cerin said as they pressed with all their strength, their blades remaining crossed "that you will not be Queen."

Aiyra broke out of the hold, nimbly jumping over the quick slice he made for her feet and snorted 

"I don't want to be Queen."

He took a step back from a rather vicious cut towards his face and frowned

"Then why are you back?"

She sighed, parrying a thrust and launching into a counter-attack quick enough that conversation halted for a while. They fought themselves into an impasse, and Cerin breathed harshly as they called it off for a minute. 

"I'm back, because I missed my home."

"Don't lie." Simple, stark words with no bite to them.

She did nothing but put Arondite to the side and raise her fists, signalling that she wanted hand- to- hand combat and Cerin obliged. She threw the first punch at his stomach, he blocked it and waited till she had fended off a swift uppercut to her throat before answering, even as she dodged punches.

"I am here because I killed my cadre and because I could not save my mate and because I razed my second home to ashes."

She punctuated each new reason with a punch, or a kick in the case of the second, and when she had finished, she gripped his hand and used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He lay on the ground, blinking slowly up at her, then he wrapped his legs around her waist, pulling sharply until she was rolling on the ground, both of them scrabbling for purchase, and when he managed to pin her, they were both breathing harshly and she let go of his arms, signalling she was done. 

He shifted, getting up, then he froze. His nostrils flared a bit and he looked down at her, then at her stomach. He scrambled off of he like he'd been burned and gaped. Unashamedly gaped. 

"What-" she stood up but he shook his head in amazement

"Are-are you...pregnant?"

"What?"her heart stopped beating. She felt the blood drain from her face. 

"I couldn't smell it before, but after I pinned you..." he trailed off as she sat up, pale as the moon.

"Are you sure?" she asked, urgency ringing in her voice

"I'm pretty sure, but we can go to the healer to be sure."

\--

She nodded wordlessly and Cerin nodded, tossing her her sword and putting his own back in its sheath. They walk together through the castle, and Cerin frowns as he starts being able to hear her heartbeat. 

"Your mate," he starts, and she stiffens, but gives no sign to stop "who was he?"

"Sebastian Miyron." she says almost reverently 

"Oh. Was that when-"

"I unleashed a magical shit storm? Yes."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't stop someone from murdering him right in front of me." she said in a dull monotone, "despite all my magic and all my training, I let her stab him."

Cerin's blood chilled. He couldn't imagine anything happening to Ilias. He would die if something like that ever happened.

"Aiyra," he tugged on her hand, pulling her to a stop, fighting to get the words past his tongue "I didn't- I don't- I just don't know how I'd bear it if Ilias- I'm sorry. I am so sorry." 

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she started to shake. 

"I hate myself," she chokes out and Cerin only squeezes her tighter because he can't find any words to console her. There are no words to console her.

"But," she says, her body still shaking with the force of her tears "if I am pregnant, then it's his baby and- and I'm so happy that I get that piece of him." she gets quieter and quieter with every word and he can barely hear her, but he gives her a quick squeeze in response, throat too thick to say anything. 

She moves away from him, dries her face with one hand, grabs his hand with the other and lets him lead the way to the infirmary. 

"Your Highnesses," the healer bows low, voice deep and calm "how can I assist you?"

Aiyra didn't say anything so Cerin did.

"I scented that she was pregnant, we just want to be sure."

"Of course," she bowed slightly as she gestured Aiyra to the table. Aiyra hopped on, ignoring the healer's offer to get a stool and allowed the healer to slip her hands under her leathers and place them on her stomach.

"Have you been vomiting recently? Any changes in appetite?"

"Vomiting, yes. I don't eat a lot so I don't know about any changes."

The healer stayed silent for a moment, poking and prodding gently, then she straightened. 

"Well, Your Highness,I'd suggest you start eating more because you are indeed pregnant. Just a month along."

"Oh." Aiyra said softly, hand going immediately to her belly. "I'm not hurting it, am I?"

"If you keep tumbling all over the ground, then yes, you will hurt it. Try to stay away from training entirely. Fae births are difficult enough as it is. You need to eat more, you won't be able to support two with the amount you're eating."

Aiyra nodded, a small smile playing about her lips. 

"Go, rest and please don't hesitate to alert me if there are any issues."

"Alright." Aiyra said, hopping off the table and taking Cerin's hand again as they walked back to their chambers.

He stole a few glances to gauge her reaction, but relaxed when he saw her fucking beaming. 

"Aiyra?" he scratched his head "I'm sorry for how I was acting. I just thought you wanted the throne."

"I never want to be in a position of authority ever again, Cerin. You don't need to worry." she said, turning to face him as they reached her room. "Thank you." she stood on her toes to throw her arms around his neck one last time and disappeared into her room with a smile on her face.


	27. 27

Aiyra woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. Nova knocked on the door a few minutes later, not entering until Aiyra let her in. 

"Where's the wolf?" she asked, peeking over Aiyra's shoulder

"The wolf has a name," Aiyra said dryly, letting her in. "he's hunting with Salkhi."

She visibly relaxed, then walked towards the bed, dusting off the bedsheets and plumping the pillows. 

"I'm glad your fever's gone down." she said briskly "although for some reason you're still wearing yesterday's clothes."

"Lighten up, darling." Aiyra drawled, "they're just clothes."

Nova looked up, frowning 

"Are you feeling alright, Your Highness?"

"Of course," Aiyra said, "can you find me a new pair of leathers?"

Nova ducked into the closet, and Aiyra shook her hair out, brushing it carefully before tying it loosely at the nape of her neck. 

"Do you think you could cut my hair?" she mused, pulling at a thick strand of silver as she examined it. 

Right now, it fell to mid back, and she raised it up, scrunching it so the tips hovered just above her collarbone.

"Of course, I was trained well to do it. Are you sure you want to get rid of a whole foot?"

"Yes. It's getting scraggly."

Nova shrugs, 

"I'll do it now if you wish."

Aiyra nodded, allowing Nova to pick up the brush and carefully brush through it, and then pick up a pair of scissors. She settled her hands over her belly, closing her eyes and staying still as sheets of smooth silver fell onto the floor around her. Her head felt lighter, and she could feel the ends of her hair brushing lightly against her neck, she could scent the roses in the air and the warmth of the sunshine on her face. 

She heard the sound of Aecis's claws on the stone and she called out to him, letting him push his head onto her legs and nose at her hand, searching for pats. She obliged, scratching him under the ears, as he stared up at her. She tried not to grunt under his weight. His head alone felt like three maces on her legs, but Nova was nearly done, so she bore with it. 

She stared at herself in the mirror, and tried to smile. She couldn't quite do that, but she did notice that the blue in her eyes was a bit brighter. 

"Done," Nova ruffled her hair a bit, giving it volume and nodded to herself, satisfied. 

Aiyra caught her wrist as she turned to leave and their eyes caught in the mirror.

"Thank you, Nova. Truly."

She stared for a second, then dropped to curtsy.

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness."

Aiyra used her wind to get rid of the loose strands of hair on her neck and tapped Aecis's head lightly, and he let her get up, following her to the door before she paused. She caught sight of a book lying on the floor next to her bed. As her heart hammered in her throat, she asked Nova to give it to her. It was a book of fairytales and the ice in her veins made her hands shake slightly as she opened it to the first page. She struggled to read the strange mix of cursive and print, but once she read it, the ice thawed. 

To Aiyra and Eirel with all the love in the world

\- Sebastian, Kamien, Waylay, Jaena

She clapped a hand over her mouth, but found that she could't bring herself to cry. She had cried quite enough. All she felt was relief so profound, her knees almost buckled. The didn't hate her. They loved her. They forgave her. 

They loved her.

She went down to the courtyard with a spring in her step.

Eirel was a male name, and that meant the babe growing in her womb was a boy. She didn't even realise that her hand had drifted to her stomach as she stepped out into the sunshine.

Everyone was doing almost the same things they'd been doing the last time Aiyra had been here, and like before, she perched on one of the steps near Aunt Lysandra and her mother. 

"You cut your hair!" Aunt Lysandra ran her fingers through it, her touch light.

"It was getting damaged," Aiyra shrugged 

"Did Nova do it?" Mother asked, tipping her head ever so slightly to the side.

"Yes, she outdid herself, didn't she?"

"Of course," she scanned Aiyra's face "are you feeling better? I haven't seen you since Cerin's birthday-"

"You looked stunning," Aunt Lysandra cut in, then nodded at Mother to let her speak again. Mother rolled her eyes, but turned back to Aiyra.

"I heard you were having fever hallucinations."

Aiyra nodded, leaning against the leg of Aunt Lysandra's chair. That was the only explanation for Sebastian's cruelty. He loved her. 

"Aiyra!" her father called with a hint of a smile on his face "you look entirely too comfortable there. Up for a fight?" 

Cerin frowned at her, but Aiyra stood up, picking her way past Ilona's throwing knives to stand in front of her father.

"Always." she said with a smirk, pulling Arondite out 

"First to disarm, any means necessary short of drawing blood, alright?"

"First to disarm." she agreed 

Cerin glared at her, then moved aside, giving them their space.

"Your call, Cerin." Father said, never taking his eyes off of Aiyra, who shifted her weight, bending her knees slightly, keeping herself alert and ready.

"Fight."

They didn't move for a second, then at the same time, and when it became abundantly clear that her father would not be starting this, she rolled her eyes and taking a step forward, slicing towards his throat. He parried easily, and she shifted directions, going low and then up. He tried kicking her squarely in her chest, but she slipped under his leg, coming up behind him and Mother laughed in delight. She even heard Cerin snort softly. As she was about to lay her blade on his throat, he kicked back, right at the arch of her foot, causing her to hiss and lose concentration for a second. She blocked the hit to the stomach, parried his thrust as he whirled, sword flying in a wide arc. 

"Not bad," he said as they circled each other. He started this time, and she grit her teeth in concentration as she parried. Aiyra likes to think she has good stamina-scratch that, she amends, she knows she has good stamina. But the sheer speed and ferocity in the strikes is tiring her out, and it's embarrassingly easy for her father to use his sword to exert pressure on her wrist and force her to drop it.

She swears, kicking at the ground in slight irritation. 

"It's okay," he hands her sword back to her with a grin "we all have days bad enough that we get disarmed by a novice move."

She glares at him 

"In case you hadn't noticed," she sticks her nose up "I'm still in recovery."

He just shrugs, his grin widening as he examines her hair 

"It looks nice."

She bows exaggeratedly, going over to Ilona and Cerin approaches to continue his own sparring.

"I can't balance it right," she groans as another dagger hits the edge of the target and clatters off. 

"Do another one." Aiyra watches her carefully, the body posture, arm movement, and smiles when she identifies the weakness.

"You're flicking your wrist. When you do a spinning throw, you need to make sure you don't flick your wrist otherwise you get too much spin."

Aiyra shows her the motion slowly, and Ilona copies her, but her wrist is still moving wildly. 

"Can you find something to hold my wrist still?" Ilona sighs, sitting down and taking a few deep breaths as Aiyra laughs. 

"Gav, give me that broken arrow."

"You broke another one?" Elio and Uncle Aedion say in unison, staring at Gavriel in exasperation.

"It went a little off on the release!" Gavriel protests, chucking it towards Aiyra who snorts as he starts getting a lecture about how he needs to be well-rounded when it comes to weapons and that he needs to take archery seriously.

She pulls off the arrowhead, leaving herself with a wooden shaft. She pulls a ribbon out of Ilona's hair amidst a lot of shrieking about 'I thought having a sister would be nice but you're just as bad as the males' and ties it to her arm so that she can't move her wrist.

"Try now." she says, pretending she didn't hear Ilona swearing under her breath about rutting sisters.

She does it and the knife sails over the target, but the spin was perfect. She tries a few more times and after Uncle Aedion explains how to aim properly-for the hundredth time, he mutters to Aiyra- Ilona manages to hit the bullseye with perfect precision.

Everyone drops what they're doing to cheer, Elio throws her onto his shoulders for a victory lap around the courtyard. 

"Rowan!" Mother shouts from the steps "you need to go that meeting with-"

"I know!" he hollers back, sheathing his sword and clapping Cerin on the back before walking up the steps, teasing Mother about how she's not going just because she doesn't like the lords.

"Absolutely not," she sniffs "it's because I'm pregnant, you insufferable buzzard."

"What?" Elio shouts and Cerin glares at her "we're not buzzards!"

"Shut up and spar," she snaps 

Uncle Aedion leaves with Aunt Lysandra for Carravere a few minutes later and Aiyra goes back to her mother. 

"Come, ' she stands, walking towards the doors "I want to show you something."

Aiyra follows her mother through the castle, keeping close to her side as they walked through multiple corridors before coming before a set of double doors that led into a library. She personally didn't care much for books, but this library took her breath away. Large and warm and well-lit, it looked like a form of heaven.

"Oh gods," she slumped against the door, gaping at the floor to ceiling bookshelves, the cosy sofas, inhaling the smell of old books.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Mother's voice was soft as she smiled at Aiyra, who could only nod. "but it's not what I wanted to show you."

She leads Aiyra through a few shelves and stands at the edge of a blackened section of the floor. 

"You did that," she said, her smile turning into a mischievous grin "another child had taken the book you wanted to read, so you burned her favourite book while laughing at her horrified expression."

"Can't imagine you took well to that," Aiyra winced

"It was the proudest I ever felt. That book was the worst thing I'd ever read and that was the first time you used your fire magic."

"Really?"

"Yes. before you'd just used wind and ice. Froze over your entire door because you didn't want to go training."

"Clearly I wasn't the easiest child," she drawled, grinning as her mother rolled her eyes 

"You don't know the half of it," she grumbled, but her grin fades as she turns back to Aiyra "Aiyra. Aiyra please, you can't shut us out."

"I won't, I won't, I promise." she said quickly, throwing her arms around her, squeezing slightly 

"You were gone for so long, Aiyra and I always suspected, but fire and ice weren't so uncommon anymore because of so many new magic users and you didn't look anything like-"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." she said

"I should've done you better, you were my first and I didn't even know if I could conceive more children and I had just lost my only-"

"Stop, Mama, just stop. I don't blame you. I won't close myself off, I promise."

Her mother sniffed a few times before kissing the crown of Aiyra's head. 

"Care for lunch?" she asked, starting to walk away and Aiyra took a second to compose herself before following her. Her mother had just put her hand on the door handle when she doubled over, groaning as her hand shot to her stomach.

"Oh gods, where do I take you?"

She takes a deep breath, straightening 

"I can't get up the stairs to my rooms. Down the corridor, third door on the left from the painting of the Kingsflame." she doubles back over, grunting as Aiyra carefully lifts her into her arms and dashes down the corridor, practically skidding into the room, setting her mother down 

"Find Fahien, she's a healer. And get Rowan." she pants, writhing on the sheets. 

Aiyra runs back out, almost crashing into Gavriel and Elio as they round a corner.

"One of you go to Mother, the other go find Fahien. She's about to give birth." she doesn't wait for a response, just dashes around the corner tracking her father's scent to an entirely different wing of the castle. She almost breaks the door down when the doorknob jams and stumbles into the room, gesturing for her father to come out.

"What? Is-"

"She's giving birth, in a room near the library, third room on the left from the Kingsflame painting."

Her father nods, running away. Aiyra manages to make it to the relative privacy of a room that looks like another meeting room before collapsing to the floor, wincing as a shooting pain rocks through her abdomen. 

"Now is not the time," she hisses through gritted teeth, but another stab of pain is her only answer.


End file.
